As Mad As The Hatter
by Nazaki-Sama
Summary: Thirty Years ago, The Yeager's Massacre took a place in their home. Thirty years later, The Ackermans Move in the Yeager's mansion. What will happen when Levi, the youngest son of the Ackermans, found a strange doll that follow him everywhere.
1. Chapter 1

… **As Mad As The Hatter...**

 _ **Author's note/Warning:**_ This is a Yaoi story, male x male. The pairing is Seme Eren x Uke Levi. If it offends you, you might want to turn back now. For those that don't mind that, I hope you enjoy the story. All reviews are appreciated.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I will only say this once. I don't own anything and make no profit off this story.

* * *

 **Chapter 1.**

* * *

 _ **…30 YEARS AGO…**_

 _Cold…_

 _Cold…._

 _So cold….._

That was his life ever since he was born into this fucked-up family. A rich family – wealthy and noble – but with dark secrets of a horrifying, shocking nature. If people learnt of these secrets, no one would think the same of his family after. A dark and broken family that only cared about money and nothing else. A family colder than ice - a family made up of sinners.

Eren looked at the food on his plate blankly, taking a small bite now and then. His family wasn't like any other, full of warmth and laughter and love. They never so much as cracked a smile when they sat together, didn't speak unless it was to threaten or curse, no "I love you", no "Come back soon", no "Be safe, dear" – nothing. The only sane person in this family was his poor mother, who was unfortunate enough to have a husband like Grisha.

Eren raised his head to look at the people gathered around the table. They were all sitting in silence. Not one moved their gaze up from their dinner, fixated on avoiding the others' eyes. Eren was only ten years old. He should have been growing up surrounded by people who loved him, not people who didn't give a shit. The only person who truly cared was his mother.

Eren turned his cold, dead eyes to the head of the family.

Grisha Yeager.

His father and a doctor famous in their seaside village. A brilliant doctor but a bad father and husband. He was a drug addict, which wasn't that strange to Eren considering that his father worked with medicines.

Dina Yeager.

His father's first wife, cold as ice and didn't give a fuck if you died before her eyes. She cared about her son and nothing more. Dina worked as a prostitute even with a fucked up husband who made more money than any other person sitting at the table.

Zeke Yeager.

His older brother who was a lot like their father. He was an alcoholic and a gangster, and Eren was sure he was a rapist.

Carla Yeager.

Poor Carla, who was tricked by Grisha into marring him when she was fifteen only because of her wealth. After she married him he began to show his true colours, leading her family to disown her. Grisha raped her and she became pregnant, as well as was forced to work as a maid in her own home. But even after all that she didn't hate him as much as he thought. No, it was the other way around, he was her sanity and she was his.

And lastly, there was him. Eren Yeager.

A child who didn't know what it's like to grow up with a real family, only a broken one. He didn't have toys like other children, he didn't have friends, he had nothing other than his poor mother. His upbringing caused him to become cold and indifferent, scaring people away with the blank look on his face. The other children called him the 'Ice Prince'.

"Eren," his mother spoke. He turned to her blankly but she only smiled. It wasn't much of a smile really, just a twitch of her lips, but it always made Eren feel warm inside. "I'm going to the market today. Would you like to come?" she asked him softly.

"Yes, mother," Eren said monotonously. Carla nodded her head and returned to her food. Eren blinked at her conservative response and looked at his plate once more.

Was it too much to ask for someone to love him?

* * *

 **EXL**

* * *

Eren and Carla walked around the market of Shingashina in silence, fake smiles pasted on their faces that made people envy them. No matter how broken their family was, reputation was everything to Grisha. So while they were frigid and unloving in private, in public they were the epitome of caring, kind and compassionate towards their family. Eren didn't care about that, he didn't care about anything really, because it seemed too much to ask for a normal family.

Eren stared blankly at the toy store as they passed. Eren always stared at the toys on display. He'd never had a toy in his life so he was curious about why children loved them.

Eren hummed when they reached the market. Eren's mother always chose to go to the farmer's market instead of the supermarket, a fact he always wondered about. One day he'd learnt why; his mother was in love. He could see it in her eyes, how they shined as she gazed at the stand owner, the one who always gave a beautiful rose to everyone who bought from her. Yes, her and not him.

Eren was ok with this woman because he also noticed her eyes, how she never failed to brighten at the sight of his mother even if she was already grinning ear to ear. He saw how she always tried to cheer his mother up by giving her an extra rose. She talked with her, joked with her and always did her best to be there for her. If only his mother had the courage to leave their miserable lives and have a happy one instead.

Eren tugged on Carla's hand. She paused and looked at him with her withdrawn yet warm eyes. "When are you going to stop beating around the bush and confess your feelings to Kuchel," his question was more of a statement spoken without emotion. Carla's eyes widened slightly then narrowed at him.

"What do you mean, dear?" she said with a half-genuine smile in the hope she could distract her son from inquiring further. Eren had never told her how easily he could read her expressions but she sometimes forgot that he was a genius and putting two and two together was simple for even him.

Eren stared at his mother dispassionately for five whole minutes, the result being that he made Carla very uncomfortable but didn't do more than fidget with the hem of her sleeve. "She's in love with you," Eren replied at last and turned his gaze back to the toys. "Maybe it's time for you start thinking about how you really want to live, mother." He let go of her hand and started towards Kuchel's store.

Kuchel Ackerman.

The strange but beautiful teen with long black hair, grey eyes and milky-pale skin, who was in love with his mother. Always quiet and hardly smiled genuinely unless she was talking with his mother. Kuchel had turned 18 this year and quite a few men had already asked for her hand in marriage, only to be abruptly rejected.

Eren stood before her and cleared his throat to draw the woman's attention. "Eren! How are you, little one? Is your mother here?" Kuchel said with a smile. Eren didn't bat an eye and instead cast an appraising look over her.

She frowned at his behaviour. "I know how you feel and I accept it, so why don't you confess to my mother already?" Eren impertinently asked. Kuchel gasped. Eren waited patiently for her response as she got herself together.

She forced a laugh and looked Eren smack dab in the eyes. "Those are big words for a little kid. I'm sure that you're mistaken," she whispered softly. Eren's brows rose; it was so obvious that she was trying to scare him off without drawing attention to herself.

"It's obvious that you love her," he said monotonously. Kuchel bit her lip, the precursor to worry forming on her face. "You must be an idiot if you think you can fool me. She's my mother."

Kuchel looked around her market stand and sighed as she noticed the basket of roses not too far away from her. "She's married, Eren, Kuchel murmured as she picked a bright blue rose and fiddled with it so as to avoid this child's knowing eyes.

"Yes, she is married, but that doesn't mean she's happy." Kuchel glanced up at him, brows furrowed in confusion. "She feels the same as you do but she's too scared to make the first move." He ignored Kuchel's small gasp of surprise and pressed on, "If you want to get anywhere with her, it's up to you. You may use this information however you see fit."

Eren turned around and left. As he walked, he thought if his mother wouldn't make the first step to reaching happiness, then it was going to be his job to help her.

* * *

Eren approached his mother who was waiting for him in front of the toy store, none the wiser about his little 'talk' with a certain market stand owner. Good, he didn't want his mother to interfere with his plans. He joined her at staring into the display window. Carla sighed, "Maybe I can ask Grisha to buy you one. What do you think?" Carla asked as they glanced into each other's eyes.

Eren knew that it was impossible. Grisha wouldn't allow him something as trivial as a doll. He was the Yeager's genius; a boy who graduated junior high at the age of 10 and was expected to have a bright future ahead of him. If only those people who thought so highly of him knew that he wouldn't have any kind of future if he and his mother stayed with the Yeagers. Instead of voicing all this Eren sighed and looked back at the display, eyes roaming the action figures, bouncy balls, yo-yos and more. "Can we make one instead?" he asked, thinking more about preventing his mother from coming into contact with his father as much as possible.

He didn't say it, but Carla knew he was thinking it and sent a grateful yet admiring look his way. Her son was always the one to take care of her, even though it was supposed to be the other way around. "Yes we can. I have everything we need at home," she told him as she took his hand in hers. "What shape do you want your toy to be?" she asked, already planning how she was going to sew it all together.

Eren stared around thoughtfully, looking for inspiration. "Can it look like me?" he requested as they journeyed back to their 'house'. In Eren's mind, the mansion was neither warm nor homely, just a prison without bars the two of them had been forced into. Coming back to the present, Eren felt a flush of relief when his mother smiled and nodded.

"Can it wear the Mad Hatter's clothes? Or his hat!" he chattered more enthusiastically, though still operating inside his boundary of dryness. Carla laughed at his request, which made Eren's lips twitch up. He loved his mother's laugh, but with the life they led didn't give her the chance to very often.

Carla reminisced for a moment about the first time she read 'Alice In Wonderland' to her son, when he was only five years old. Eren had immediately loved the story and dubbed the Mad Hatter as his favourite character. She was happy to be reminded that there was something that made Eren act like a child, even if it was an old story she had taken with her from her old home.

"You will definitely look good in the hat," Carla commented. She felt her smiled grow a little less forced as her son's eyes a fraction less cold. When was the last time she saw her son genuinely smile without those lifeless eyes? She knew the answer – years. He had learned how dysfunctional their family was when he was five. Only five years old, Carla thought sadly. Too young to be faced with issues such as this.

"Will I find my 'Alice' one day?" Eren wondered as they walked up the road to the large mansion on the rise. Carla held back a giggle.

Her son had this strange obsession in calling his future lover 'Alice'. When she asked him about that once he had responded with, _"Because she was as mad as the Hatter."_ Carla never really understood what he meant and probably never would. "I'm sure you will, Eren. When you're older, that is." They continued walking.

* * *

 **EXL**

* * *

"Eren, could you find a gold and a teal button in my sewing kit?" Carla asked as she sewed clothes for the toy currently lying naked on the table. Eren hurried to search for them eager to complete their half-finished labour. The toy had pale skin and black hair like his, and it was smiling too, just how he'd asked his mother. The only things missing were the eyes - the clothes had already been made and only needed some final touches. Then everything would be ready.

"Here, mother," Eren called as he handed her the buttons that were near-replicas of his eyes. Usually, Eren had two eye colours instead of one – gold and teal – that was another reason why kids stared at him as if he was some sort of freak. Eren didn't care. He loved his eyes; it made him unique like the Hatter.

"Thank you, dear." Carla expertly put the finishing touches on the clothes then began sewing on the eyes. Once that was done she carefully pulled the doll's clothes on. She pulled the jacket on and held the doll before her, examining it. She frowned, something is missing… AHA! Carla grabbed some extra fabric and skilfully crafted the hat Eren had wanted.

Once she finished, you could immediately see the striking similarity between the doll and her son. Carla smiled and turned at Eren who was searching for something in the drawers. "Eren," she called for his attention. He hurried to her side.

As Carla handed over the toy, she gasped sharply, staring at the foreign phenomenon taking over her son's face. A gentle smile had painted itself onto Eren's face and his eyes almost melted her heart. Carla made a teary smile, rejoicing that her son was once again showing emotion. "Are you happy?" she asked in a hopeful voice.

Eren looked at his mother and gave her quick kiss on the cheek. "Yes, mama!" Carla had to bite her cheek to stop herself from imploding. Her baby was finally happy! "Now it's time for you to find your own happiness," Eren declared.

"Eren." she said softly trying to change the topic only for Eren to shake his head at that making her look at him.

"Promise me that you'll get out of this hellhole, mama," Eren eyes were desperate. "Promise me you'll confess to Kuchel and live a happy life together." Tears began running down Carla's face as her son demanded she take what she wanted, as if she was the child and he was the mother. "Promise me, mama! Promise!"

His mother may not know that she could run away from this place anytime and live the life she deserved, but Eren did. He knew if she confessed to Kuchel the two of them would be happy together, then they could leave the village and start over somewhere far, far away from here - with or without him. Eren didn't care so long as his mother was happy.

Carla wiped her tears and met Eren's gaze. Her son had always carried such a heavy burden on top of his little shoulders, always having to look out for her. It hurt that ten-year-old Eren couldn't be like the other children, free to laugh and play and have fun. It hurt to see him always trying to care for her when Grisha had his way. It hurt that her son's mind wasn't innocent anymore.

Right then and there, she promised herself that she would do whatever it took to get the two of them out of this mansion and on the road to freedom - even if it meant she died trying.

Carla smiled gently at her son, wrapping him into a hug. "I promise," she murmured softly as she kissed his forehead. Eren breathed out in relief.

* * *

 **EXL**

* * *

Eren held his mother's larger hand with his little one and held 'Hatter', his doll, in the other. Today was the day! His mother would finally confess her feelings to Kuchel, and the two would finally be happy! Eren was thrilled for his mother even if it didn't show on his face. After a month of pressing, his mother got the courage to stand up for herself at last.

They reached Kuchel's stand and were met with Kuchel's bright-eyed grin. "Carla! Little Eren! How are you two?" she asked them enthusiastically.

"We're fine," Carla answered with a smile that made Kuchel blush. Carla laughed nervously, her courage quickly deflating. Eren nudged his mother and motioned towards Kuchel with his head, silently egging her on. Carla returned her focus to the task at hand, taking a deep breath. "Could I talk to you? In private," Carla added. Kuchel cocked her head curiously but nodded, then opened her mouth to no doubt ask a question Eren was expecting.

"I'll stay here. Don't worry about me," Eren told the women and took a seat in Kuchel's usual chair, determined to man the stand until the two returned. The women cast a glance between them then looked back at him. He rolled his eyes and shooed them away so they could talk.

Eren hummed to himself as he looked at Hatter, his doll, and worriedly frowned. "Do you think mother will tell her?" he whispered to his little stitched friend, hoping Carla wouldn't back out at the last second and make everything all for nought. "I hope she does. She deserves to be happy." Eren waited for fifteen minutes before he caught sight of his mother and Kuchel. Eren had to actually make an effort to hide his smile at the sight of his mother's happy face.

She was giggling! She tried hard to control her mirth as the two headed his way. "So, I take it it went well," Eren deadpanned with a small smirk, causing the women to burst into wide smiles. "I wasn't going to say it, but I will. I TOLD YOU SO," he deadpanned. They paused at his expression, then found the whole thing too funny and burst out laughing. Eren just smiled.

His mother would finally be happy. For him, that was all that mattered.

* * *

 **EXL**

* * *

Eren looked at his doll and sighed softly, standing up from his bed. Something was wrong - really, really wrong. He exited his room, plodded down the stairs, heading for the kitchen only to freeze as he saw Zeke drinking a bottle of alcohol. He was gambling with Grisha, Dina and some strange people he'd never seen before.

Something was definitely wrong.

Eren didn't like the sharp feeling in his gut not one bit, especially with all the drugs and alcohol spread out across every available surface. Eren hugged his doll tightly to his chest and pressed his lips into a thin line. He had to get his mother out of here.

Eren backed away slowly and quietly until he reached the stairs and was certain no one had noticed him. He pelted up the stairs and sprinted to his mother's room across from his. It was nine in the evening; a little after the time the two of them usually went to bed– which was good. His mother could slip out and stay at Kuchel's house without raising any alarms.

Eren opened the door to his mother's room and ran to her side, shaking his mother awake roughly. Carla grunted as her son attempted to drag her out the room. "Eren? What are you doing? It's so late, why are you still awake?" she moaned sleepily. Eren rechecked his efforts and tried again in a much calmer manner – he didn't want to arouse her suspicions and make her worry, so it was better if he pretended nothing was wrong.

"We're out of milk, mama. Can you go to Kuchel's house to get some?" He looked around for anything she might need and picked up a long black coat. He glanced at a clock, they should hurry up.

Carla collapsed back onto her bed, completely wiped. Why did Eren have to wake her for something as trivial as that? "Dear, can't you wait until tomorrow?" she asked softly, hoping to snag a few more hours of rest before facing the day brighter and lighter, only for Eren to shake his head and drag her away from the bed.

"Mama, please! I can't go to sleep without it! Kuchel's house is nearby - the sooner you go, the sooner you can come back," he begged with a hint of desperation, managing to wrangle his mother into her coat and push her towards the door on tired, unsteady feet.

Carla yawned and studied the clock on the wall. The time was nine pm, so it wasn't too late. "Alright, alright. Wait for me to change into some actual clothes and I'll go." She wandered to the dressed and rummaged for something decent to wear – this was Kuchel's house after all.

Eren heaved a sigh of relief and gripped Hatter to his chest. He started calculating how much time he had: Kuchel's house was more than twenty minutes away, which meant it would take at least an hour for his mother to return home. However, Eren was counting on the fact that Kuchel wouldn't allow Carla to return all by herself and convince her to stay the night. She would be safe.

"I'm ready," Carla announced with a slight stifle as she stepped out the door. She had no idea why her son was acting like this now but maybe it would be fine once she came back with the milk? She certainly hoped so. She could only cope with so few bedtime hours under her belt.

Eren held up his finger and made a hushing sound which caused Carla to frown. "We can't go waking everyone! Let's keep it a secret." Carla 'Oh'-ed at that and nodded her head.

They two of them treaded quietly to the front door. Eren kept a vigilant look out for anyone out of bed and not for the first time thanked God that their home was big and hid the sound of their footsteps. Eren little heart soared in relief as he pushed opened the front door and scanned the garden for late-night wanderers. Just a little bit farther and his mother would be safe.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, so don't make a mess, ok?" Carla reminded him with a soft, exhaustion-laced smile. Eren did his best to imprint his mother's soft and caring features into his mind, and smiled at her. He didn't understand why, but he felt as if this would be the last time he ever saw his mother.

"Mama," he stared up into her eyes and grabbed her warm hand in his small one. "If it gets too late, stay at Kuchel's house. I don't want something bad to happen to you," he gazed up at her earnestly, every part of his body practically screaming his sincerity to her. Carla felt the weight of his words and at once all the exhaustion left her entirely. She slowly nodded her head, wondering why he was so serious.

Eren bit his bottom lip then spoke his next words, "I love you, mama." Carla gasped in shock, and suddenly overcome with emotion her face morphed into a bright grin, her smile glowing. It was the first time Eren had said those words to anybody, even herself. It made Carla overjoyed that she was the first person her son said those three little words to.

"I love you too, my little Hatter," she said as she pulled him into a hug and kissed his forehead, some small part of her wondering if there was something more going on when she was only going to get milk? "Be careful and go to bed. I'll be back soon." She pulled apart and made her way to the front gate at the end of the garden.

Eren breathed easier as he watched his mother grow smaller and finally disappear down the hill. He pulled the door quietly shut and hurried to the stairs, anxious to get back to the relative safety of his duvet. But his mind was in no hurry - his mother was safe; he could rest easy now.

"EREN!"

Eren stiffened at his brother's yell and turned to see him swaying drunkenly in the hallway, glazed eyes fixed on him. "Whyyyy aren't youuuuu inn yourrrr bed?" Zeke slurred as he shuffled closer.

"I wanted a glass of water," Eren provided emotionlessly, his eyes rivalling that of a carcass. Zeke shivered at those lifeless… things and scoffed, his grudges guiding him.

Zeke had always hated Eren purely for what he was. The genius who graduated junior high at the age of 10, the handsome boy who was always polite and postured. The perfect person that everyone wanted to be like, or wanted to be noticed by. Before that little bastard stole the show, it had all been about him. Zeke was amazing, Zeke was talented! His parents always watch him with pride.

Now, his drug addict asshole father wouldn't so much as spare him a glance! And all because he had destroyed any reputation he had left by joining that fucking gang! Look who's talking: an asshole, alcoholic deadbeat who raped a fifteen-year-old girl and lost half their income on gambling!

Eren watched his brother warily, hoping against hope that his mother wouldn't randomly walk back through the door and witness whatever was about to happen. "What's going on here?!" Dina's yelled as she stepped around the corner with Grisha right behind her. Eren didn't flinch. Meeting her narrowed eyes with his own cold ones. "What are you doing here?" she asked him pointedly, the threat only lightly masked by her tone.

Eren replied, "I wanted a glass of water." She rolled her eyes, not caring about something so trivial. The only thing Eren was grateful to Dina for was she didn't take drugs or drink alcohol like the other two, even if she was a whore.

"Fine. Just go to your room, we have guests," she shooed him away offhandedly, her attention already diverting. Eren nodded and turned around to head up the stairs. He would stay in his room and pray that Kuchel keep his mother safe.

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" the shriek interrupted his thoughts. "WHY IS IT ALWAYS HIM?!" Zeke howled. Eren spun just in time to see Zeke lunge towards him, an insane glint in his eyes and a flash of steel in his hand. "I'LL SHOW YOU!" he screamed, thrusting the knife towards his shell-shocked half-brother.

Eren was frozen in fear but instinctual self-preservation kicked and forced his body to move. He stumbled back, trying to get out of the way. But it was already too late.

Zeke plunged the knife into his chest, mere millimetres from his heart. Eren choked up, staring into the wild, murderous eyes of his elder brother in shock. The doll fell from his hands. Vaguely he heard Dina's screams and Grisha's shouts coming from far away. Red bloomed through his shirt. He was unable to look away from those eyes until he coughed up blood, the liquid joining the red puddle growing on the ground.

The knife was extracted and Eren fell to the ground, his blood painting the carpet at an alarming rate. This was bad. He was losing blood too quickly. He had to get a bandage over the wound. Why wasn't someone helping him? He barely managed to crane his head to look at his family, to ask for help – beg if it was necessary. What he got was a sharp pain in the gut that hurt more than any flesh wound.

The view of their retreating backs stung more than anything Eren had ever felt before. It was then that he knew the true extent of his family's cruelty. One of their own was dying from a stab wound and all they felt was relief it was him and not them. They left him bleeding out on the floor.

Harsh coughs wracked his lungs, red spraying from his lips as the internal bleeding intensified. His eyes fell on his doll and he used the last of his strength to reach out and grasp it in his weakening hands. He embraced it, pressing it against his chest as hard as he was able to extract all the courage he could from it.

As the doll turned crimson with his blood he cried feebly. "I-it's n-not f-fair." Fat tears flooded out of his eyes and joined the thick mix beneath him. He glanced at his blood-soaked hands, struggling to see through the tears and blood loss. "I d-didn't even f-find… my A-Alice." His tiny form trembled, thoughts of his mother filling his mind. "At le-least… m-mama is ok," Eren told his doll as the warmth started to disappear, replaced with numbing cold. He could feel death approaching, and held on to the toy with all his might, murmuring, "She… is… fin-ally… out of t-the… ra-rabbit hole…" With that, Eren took his last breath, staring deep into his doll's eyes.

* * *

 _Carla was back the next day with milk and sweets…_

 _Kuchel had broken her wrist that night, so Carla had stayed with her…_

 _She looked everywhere for her little boy, but he was nowhere to be found…_

 _The only thing that seemed out of place was a suspicious red stain on the carpet that smelt of iron…_

 _Eren was missing, but she found his treasured doll in his room…_

 _It was clean and new…_

 _Carla never found her son, a wound that refused to be heal…_

 _She and Kuchel left the village, taking the only thing Eren left behind…_

 _His doll…_

 _But something strange happened…_

 _The doll went missing…_

 _Followed by the Yeager's massacre…_

 _Everyone in the mansion was found dead, even the servants…_

 _No one knew who the killer was…_

 _The only thing they found was a doll dressed as the Mad Hatter, surrounded by a pool of blood…_

* * *

"DON'T YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU DID?!" Grisha yelled, slapping Zeke hard on the face. The force sent shim reeling and he fell to the floor, cheek throbbing hard and destined to swell. "YOU KILLED MY SON YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, deranged with anger. "HE WAS A GENIUS - HE WOULD HAVE EARNED US A FORTUNE!"

The sound innocent laughter caused the Yeager family to involuntarily shiver. Something about that sound made their hairs stand on end. The three looked around for the source of the laughter, sounding like it came from every direction. Grisha's eyes snapped onto the figure leaning inside the door and froze. The other two looked to see what had caught his eye. They gasped.

A boy of about fifteen years of age was smirking at them, dressed oddly in the clothes of the Mad Hatter from that fairy tale. He looked bizarrely familiar, but his glowing eyes and obvious insanity made him difficult to place. You could see it in every feature, every mad twinkle of his eyes, every movement of the knife in his hand. That's when they realized it was covered in blood – dripping and glistening red.

He chuckled, "My, my. Did you just call me your son, King of Hearts?" The boy slowly and deliberately showed off his weapon, sending chills running down each of their spines.

Dina gasped out first. "E-Eren? Y-you're alive! How?" And not only that, but looking so much older than the boy who had died only three months ago. As soon as she spoke the name she knew it to be true, knew that somehow her stepson was alive and here acting like a mad lunatic. No, it wasn't an act. That bloodshot gaze was truly psychotic. She stepped back in fear.

"Revenge, my dear Queen. After all, you're not the only one who can behead those who wrong you." She was standing closest to the door and so was unable to react as he closed the distance nearly instantaneously and sunk the knife deep into her stomach. Dina screamed in pain and collapsed onto the floor, gasping for air.

Eren cackled, revelling in his victim's pain with downright glee. He swiftly pulled the knife out and opened the way for her blood to pour out without restraint, her life ebbing away through her fingers. "Goodbye, Queen of Hearts." In one swing he expertly severed her head from her body; it rolled across the floor and stopped at Zeke's feet, who was still sitting on the ground. He yelped, eyes wide and hurriedly edging away from the head of his mother's corpse.

Eren turned to Zeke and Grisha, his face shadowed in darkness. Nothing could describe their feelings of horror, despair completely overwhelming them. Suddenly Eren smiled, his face shifting into the light to reveal the total elation expressed on his face, in his eyes and through his blinding white grin. "Who's going to be the next?"

His cheerful tone sent pure fear straight to Zeke's core. He yelled and stumbled, crawling to get away, escape, anything! All he wanted was to flee from his mother's murderer. "Good boy! I was getting bored anyway," the crazy boy chuckled as he swung a well-aimed kick right in his brother's face. Zeke howled as he watched the white teeth scatter through the air, torn from his mouth.

"You know, big brother. I still owe you for making my life hell. Let me repay you." Eren kicked and kicked at Zeke's prone form until he lapsed into silence, too pained to even scream. Eren kicked his body over to see Zeke's chest rise and fall shallowly; he was still breathing. Eren would have to fix that. "Goodbye, Knave of Hearts, and welcome to hell." He drove the knife handle-deep into Zeke's chest, killing him instantly as it pierced his heart.

Eren stood up and dusted himself off, not managing to do much as his clothes and hair were stained with blood of all the people he had murdered. He laughed breathlessly, "That was fun! Wasn't it father?" He hummed a happy tune as he stalked towards the broken man sobbing in the corner and begging to be spared. Eren hummed happily as he turn to Grisha who was crying and begging to be spared.

Eren's eyes turned cold, staring at the man who had taken what he loved most from him. "You know, I always hated you for what you did to mother. I think she would be proud of me if she saw me right now, don't you think?" Eren said dreamily, pacing back and force as he swung the knife in his hand. "She would hold me tightly and say she was proud I had killed her rapist!" He sighed gaily and began to speak his mind.

"I will go and search for my beautiful Alice! They shall wait for my arrival and fall in love the moment their eyes lay on me! We will life a happy life together: my beautiful Alice and I, with Mama and her wife Kuchel of course! We'll be a big, happy family, just the four of us until my lovely Alice brings our child into the world." He sighed blissfully content in his delusions and wrapping his arms around himself as if to hug the very thought.

He stilled and lowered his arms, eyes blazing as they met Grisha's pale, frightened ones. "But for that to happen, you have to die." Grisha lamented at his words, face ugly from crying. He reached out to his son in desperation; he was ignored.

"Goodbye to you too, King of Hearts!"

Grisha gave an ear-piercing scream as his limbs were butchered to pieces, abruptly cut off by the separation of his head.

That day, the hysterical screams and maniacal laughter rang throughout the village from the mansion on the hill. The villages were forced to listen in petrified fear, for no pillow could muffle the sounds of the Yeager household's residents being slaughtered one by one.

* * *

 **EXL**

* * *

"THAT DOLL'S A DEMON!" Father Nick yelled and pointed at the blood-stained doll sitting in a pool of crimson. The villages brave enough to enter the Yeager's mansion watched it in fear, not wanting to get anywhere near the thing upon hearing the Priest's warning.

Detective Arlert glanced at him and sighed through his nose, stepping closer to the offending object. He pulled on plastic gloves and kneeled next to it, reaching out to touch it. The people screamed in terror and shrunk away, mere moments from bolting. The detective held the doll in his hands and studied it grimly, feeling tremendously uncomfortable so near to it. "What should we do with it, Father?" he addressed the priest, turning to see he was muttering prayers frantically as he clasped his holy cross.

Father Nick lowered his cross once he had calmed down and regarded the doll from the corner of his eye, not wishing to jinx all his protection. "We must seal it," he decided as he scrutinised the room. "The demon has already imprinted the house with his evil deeds, so it shall be sealed where it was born." He left the room to look for a suitable place to seal the demon, a place far, far away from the humans that he might one day try to kill. The villagers staying behind in the foyer so as to be within listening distance but close enough to the door to make a break for it if necessary.

Detective Arlert followed and noticed a door under the grand staircase. He opened it and peered into the gloom below. "Father Nick!" he called. "What about the basement?" The Priest nodded his head and moved to join him. Arlert flicked on the bare-bulb lights and the two descended into the poorly light space, ancient wood creaking beneath them. They reached the bottom and tensed at what they saw.

They both gulped fearfully and approached the centre of the basement warily. It was bare except for a doll-sized table and chairs complete with a tiny tea set. Arlert placed the doll on one of the chairs. Its head bobbed to the side and its mismatching eyes fell on them, fixing them with the feeling of being hunted.

Father Nick raised his cross and started chanting a powerful sutra, backing away from the doll while being careful to not turn his back on it. With the other he motioned Arlert to do the same and they began climbing the stairs together. At the top, Father Nick completed the sutra and placed the seal on the basement door, branding it with a powerful spell.

Years passed and no one dared to go near the Yeager's mansion. Any fool stupid enough to swore that they saw a dark figure watching them from behind the curtains of the empty mansion. When they turned to leave, a bone-chilling, rasping voice roared at them, the threat of death hanging over them if they answered the voice wrong.

 ** _"WHERE IS MY ALICE?!"_**

* * *

So what do you think?

Well… that was my first try at horror. ^-^'

Even I shivered when I wrote the story (-"-)

 **Read and Review.**

and let me knew what you think. I am always open for suggestions.

 _ **Nazaki-Sama.**_

 _ **Beta: TragicMiracleCollection**_


	2. Chapter 2

**…As Mad As The Hatter...**

 ** _/Warning/:_** This chapter contains cursing, violence, insult towards a disabled person, sadness, and an insane Eren. All reviews are appreciated.

"Talking."

 _"Thinking."_

 _…Flashbacks or Dreams…_

* * *

 **Chapter 2.**

* * *

Levi looked out the car window towards the road that would lead him to his new life. The fifteen-year-old hummed every now and then, happy to see all the greenery. You never saw that much when you lived in the big city of Sina.

Levi sighed sadly as he remembered his old home; it seemed like he wouldn't be able to see his friends again anytime soon. He wondered what Hanji and Erwin were up to right now; he even wondered about Petra, Erd, Oluo, Gunther, Nanaba, and Mike.

Levi sighed again as he glanced at his parents. They were the only reason for moving from Sina to the town of Shiganshina. They hadn't budged an inch even after all his begging.

Kenny Ackerman.

His father worked as a lawyer, and a rich one at that. He was too focused on his own self-interest - he didn't even care to consider his son's feeling about moving away. As if he ever cared about him. Levi hadn't even known he had a father until that day two years ago.

Kimi Ackerman.

His step-mother, and another person who didn't care all that much for him. Instead, she doted on her daughter – Levi was practically invisible to her most of the time. Not that he cared; he would only ever have one mother and she was gone. Being ignored by this woman suited him just fine.

Mikasa Ackerman.

His eighteen-year-old stepsister. He didn't know what he'd ever done to her for Mikasa to treat him so coldly and seemingly without reason but Levi hoped that one day the two of them would be friends.

Lastly, there was him: Levi Ackerman.

There wasn't much to say about him other than the fact he'd spend the rest of his life in a wheelchair. The inability to walk had never really bothered him but it had attracted the attention of his sister and her friends to bully him. Instead of wishing he could walk like everyone else, he hoped the day would come when they could all just get along.

Levi turned back to the window. His father had bought an old mansion in Shiganshina and seemed quite happy about the low price. When he had made the announcement, Levi had just shrugged and straightened his blue dress. Yes, his dress. Levi was what people referred to as crossdresser, but labels such as that meant nothing to him. His mother had taught him to follow his heart and do whatever he felt comfortable with. He was happy following his mother's advice, even if it meant being hated by his current family.

Levi breathed out in expectation as the town came into sight. Well, if he was going to be moving houses he might as well enjoy it, right? He hummed happily as the trees were replaced with houses, then the houses by shops, then the shops by large buildings. Levi was fascinating by them all. He grinned as he spotted a toy store; he had wanted a new toy after his old one had been ruined by Mikasa last year. He knew his father would never agree to buy something that would have no practical use for him, so he didn't get his hopes up. He sighed sadly as the car passed the store and exited the shopping district, nearing the town's outer edge and the location of their new home.

Levi gasped as he spotted the mansion - it was huge! The gardens were lovely too. They were very reminiscent of that childhood fairy-tale – whoever took care of the mansion must really love 'Alice In Wonderland'. Levi grinned at the thought, hardly able to hold in his anticipation for his first sight of the backyard. His father grunted in displeasure at his enthusiasm.

Kenny appraised the mansion with an expert eye and huffed in irritation – the whole place was a disaster! - from his point of view anyway. "The owner of this mansion is a woman by the name of Carla Yeager or something," he muttered, causing his wife and son to turn and listen. Mikasa was too engrossed with her music to hear him.

"She agreed to sell the mansion on one condition: that I can't, under any circumstance, change the appearance of the house or gardens. If not, we'll have some legal issues on our hands! Can you believe that!?" He grumbled into the steering wheel, hunched over in annoyance. "It seems her dead son or something loved the place and was the one who decorated it." Kenny huffed, "Not to mention, she and her wife are 55 and 50-years-old respectively, but they don't look a day over 20!" Levi gave a soft giggle at his father's obvious jealousy, which he sincerely hoped no one heard.

Levi's grin broadened as they neared a signpost with too many wooden arrow signs nailed onto it, making it appear cluttered and hazardous. The signs read 'That Way', 'This Way', 'Turn Back' and 'TEA PARTY!'. Levi grinned and fingered his dress, noticing in excitement that it was blue. He might not look all that much like Alice but maybe he could check out that tea party?

The gates swung open like magic and Levi stared in awe at the giant card-soldiers that lined the driveway up to the house. On the left were the soldiers of the White Queen and on the right were the soldiers of the Red Queen, also known as the Queen of Hearts. They each held a spear pointed over their heads like an archway, aimed at their enemies across the gravel as if they were frozen before combat.

Mikasa gasped and ripped her headphones out of her ears as she spotted part of the garden that looked like a giant chessboard. Over the hedges, they caught glimpses of garden pagodas, ponds and streams, statues of all kinds and more hedges shaped like animals of all kinds. Up ahead there was a water fountain roundabout featuring a statue of Alice holding a jar sprouting water. The car pulled up at the roundabout in front of the house and Levi hummed happily as he opened the door to stare out in wonder.

Kimi pitied him and hauled his wheelchair out of the boot. Levi thanked her and pulled himself into the seat with only a bit of difficulty – he was so used to it by now it was easy. He wheeled it forward and studied he house in awe. It was a grand Victorian Era mansion with lots of tall windows, arches, chimneys and round towers. He spotted a helpful ramp off to the side he could use to bypass the stairs. He steered his wheelchair to the doors and waited patiently as his father unlocked the thick double doors.

Once they were open, the family stepped/moved through and gazed in amazement. The house was a palette of colours; Levi picked out shades of white, blue, teal, gold and even a pretty shade of storm grey. The furniture and decorations were also still present, as they had been sold with the house. It was nicely decorated even if it didn't exactly continue the 'Alice In Wonderland' theme from the gardens. There were beautiful framed paintings of scenes from the story, and also potted plants that vaguely resembled faces, like the singing flowers Alice encountered.

He turned his head to look at everything and noticed a little doll he could have sworn was looking at him. He blinked and the next moment it was gone, leaving him to wonder if he had imagined it. From the glimpse he'd caught, the doll had been dressed like the Mad Hatter. Levi shrugged and made a mental note to look out for that doll when he went exploring. He moved deeper into the house, following the sounds of Kimi and Mikasa gushing at how beautiful the house was. He gave a sad smile at that - his mother would have loved to see this house too.

He reached the stairs and stared at them with a deep frown. If all the bedrooms where upstairs then he wouldn't be able to get up there without difficulty. This could become a serious problem. Levi sighed and turned his chair around only to see the laughing doll from before watching him from the end of the hall. He blinked and the toy disappeared once more. Curiosity peaked, Levi headed to the end of the hall to find it split into two corridors.

He huffed out an annoyed breath and glanced to the left. Seeing nothing, he glanced right and spotted the doll on a windowsill. How did it get there? He grinned at the thought that he would caught that thing, making sure to keep his eyes open. Just as he was getting close, he had the misfortune to sneeze. Levi raised his head but the doll had disappeared, making Levi pout and continue moving down the corridor as he hunted for the pesky thing. He turned right once again and came to a short hall with a door at the end. He cocked his head to the side and wheeled closer.

The door was small maybe 5 feet high, blue and grey in colour. It matched the colour of his eyes, which made Levi smile. It was also engraved with the name 'Alice' in big, gold lettering. He blinked in surprise and stared down at his dress for a second. He was wearing already Alice-like clothes so what was the harm in going in? Levi reached up and grasped the handle gently, opening the door slowly and gasping in astonishment at what he saw.

The room was beautiful. The ceiling was high and decorated with fluffy hanging clouds. The bed was blue and silver with a flowing canopy. The furniture was white and a gorgeous, soft round carpet was laid out on the floor. He wheeled closer to the window and peered out at the breathtaking view of a clear pond surrounded by flowers. He liked it a lot and decided he would have to find out how to get there. He turned around to check out all the nick-knacks on the shelves when he saw a note on the bed. He picked it up and admired the elegant handwriting scrawled on it. It read:

 _"To my beautiful Alice,_

 _I hope you like the room I've prepared for you, it took me years to make it this beautiful. Take the time to come to one of my tea parties. Don't be late or there might not be any tea left. I hope we can meet soon._

 _Love,_

 _Mad Hatter"_

"Mad Hatter…?" Levi murmured, wondering who this person might be. Did he know more about the doll too? It was too bad they didn't live here anymore. "Whoever he was, he loved his wife very much," he said, taking his eyes off the page and looking at the room. He bit his bottom lip, "Could I move in here?" His tone was worried, after all this room wasn't his, it belonged to the would-be wife of the previous owner.

Then a thought struck him. Wasn't the owner a woman named Carla? And she was married to another woman! So that meant… "I can have this room!" Levi cheered. Just as he was leaving, he spotted an ornate bronze key on the chest of drawers. He grabbed it and wheeled out, locking the door behind him and slipping the key into his pocket. It would be a pain if Mikasa found the room and took it for herself.

Levi sung softly as he made his way back to the main stairs only to find his father frowning in irritation – as if there was some money-related thorn in his side that he'd love to just leave there instead of spending his money on removing. Kenny glanced up and his discomfort deepened. "We have a problem," he said, looking at his wheelchair with contempt. "All the rooms are upstairs, so I don't know what I'm going to do about yours." Ah, so that was it. He probably didn't want to waste money on installing a stair lift for his own son.

Levi fidgeted under his father's piercing scowl and glanced at his suitcases by the stairs, noticing his father must have already been busy moving their things in. He was hesitant to share what he had found, as if he would lose something precious if he did, but he found no other way to resolve the issue. He took a breath, "I f-found a room at… at the end of the hall." He pointed in the direction he had just come and described the appearance of the door. When he was finished, he hoped his father would drop the subject so he could get on with exploring the back yard. He dropped his gaze to his lap and found that he still had the note in his hand. He tucked it into a pocket.

Kenny blinked at his response and put a hand on his chin, intrigued. "A room, you say…? Well, that's good. Show me where it is so I can leave your stuff at the door." His father hefted the suitcases in both hands and followed Levi to his room. When they reached the right corridor, Kenny frowned. There was only one door – at the end of the hall. Strange… There were many tall windows bringing light into the hall from the left, and on the right wall were decorative paintings. Stranger still, they all featured that 'Alice' character; only he didn't remember her having raven hair and grey-blue eyes. She – or maybe he? - was smiling happily into the eyes of the man next to her. He was tall, had black hair, mismatching eyes and a crazy grin, and was dressed as the Mad Hatter. Perhaps an even darker and more twisted version than the storybooks. As he passed he felt the man's eyes watching him and shivered with unease.

Kenny sighed in relief as they reached the door that Levi had described. He dumped the bags by the door and accidentally glanced up at one of the paintings. He got that same feeling of dread once again but what made him freeze was the little doll sitting on top of the frame. It's face was frozen in a state of laughter and looked exactly like the man in the painting – hair, clothes and all. Even the mismatching eyes were the same, watching him closely with a dead look in its button eyes.

"Father!" Kenny jolted at the sound of his son's voice and glared down at him. Levi's face was full of concern, "Are you ok, father? You looked like you spaced out." His father shook his head.

"I'm fine. Just a bit dizzy is all," Kenny replied and cast a furtive glance back at the frame – but the doll was gone. Kenny blinked, as if it was only a trick of the light and the doll would reappear if his eyes readjusted. It did not. He frowned, it seemed the journey to Shiganshina had taken quite a toll on him. He turned back to his son, "Unpack your things. Dinner will be at eight."

He left at a brisk pace, shaking his head and hoping to get a bit of peace and quiet in his new office, away from any creepy dolls or paintings.

* * *

 **EXL**

* * *

After Levi had finished unpacking he checked at the clock on the nightstand. The time was eight pm; he would have enough time to take a quick look at the backyard and be back in time for dinner. He sighed that it would be over so quickly but the excitement rising in his chest was enough to propel him down the hall faster than he normally would.

He wheeled his chair to the back of the house and located the door. It was a little hard to pull it open but once outside it was well worth the effort. He smiled at how beautiful it all was – more animal-shaped hedges, funny little statues next to regal, imposing ones, a maze of rose bushes, tall chess pieces, ivy-covered pagodas, elegant street lamps with flickering flames and even miniature palaces at the far back right before the forest. He simply sat there for a moment and took it all in from his high perch on the back stairs, deciding where to go. He picked a random place and rolled down the ramp, navigating through the scenery to get there.

He hummed a happy tune while he wheeled along, eyes wide in wonder at the beauty. There was Absolem the caterpillar, there was the White Rabbit's straw house, off to the side was a large maple tree with a Cheshire statue cast in shadow and many more. Levi was so preoccupied by the garden that he didn't notice he had reached his landmark until it was right in front of him. He slowed to a stop before the table and peered at it in confusion. It had a clear glass surface and nothing on it. Then he glanced down and saw a simple gold key on a leather cord next to a note that said 'Take Me'. "Hmmm," Levi hummed as he picked it up and took a closer look at it. What was it doing all the way out here? Did someone drop it? He looked around for the owner, but when he saw no one in sight, he shrugged and slipped it over his head like a necklace, vowing to find where the key fit.

Levi spent the rest of the hour in the backyard, reading a book that had somehow appeared on the table while he wasn't looking. Ironically, or maybe on purpose, the novel was 'Alice In Wonderland'. Reading it in a garden that brought the story to life made the experience even more exhilarating and he found himself wandering over to all the locations and statues of characters whenever they were mentioned in the book. He desperately hoped that his father would leave the mansion as it was to preserve the magic he so clearly felt. It was such a beautiful garden, so why ruin it?

When it was time to go back Levi sighed in disappointment. He pushed his wheelchair back up the ramp and through the door. He found the kitchen and proceeded to wash up then waited for everyone in the dining room. He had once made the mistake of trying to help Kimi in the kitchen, only for him to find that she had left and they had started eating without him. Their actions had hurt, that was for sure, so now he left the cooking to Kimi and Mikasa, even though he itched to cook once again. When she was alive, his mother had taught him to cook and clean from an early age and they had become ingrained in him. Thinking about them made him think of how deeply he missed his mother and all the fun times they had.

Levi waited patiently but soon developed the feeling that someone was watching him. He looked to the end of the table for what might be the cause and gasped when his eyes landed on the laughing doll. He made a tiny squeak of surprise that made him blink, and then the doll was gone. He shook his head wearily and wondered if he was slowly going insane, muttering a prayer, or maybe a curse, under his breath. His eyes turned down and he found a note tucked under his plate. He had to figure out how stuff in this place kept doing that.

He considered just leaving it alone or throwing it away - really, he did - but that gaze watching him intensified as he looked at the paper – almost as if it wanted him to read it. Levi gulped as he pull the paper out from under his plate. The foreboding feeling vanished once he did so and he took a quick glance around the room. No creepy doll watching him. Good, he thought, though his fingers were shaking slightly as he unfolded the note. The words 'Come And Find Me' greeted; Levi raised an eyebrow in confusion. Who was he supposed to find?

"Levi." Levi's head whipped up so see it was his father who had addressed him. He looked at his son sternly, "Did you finish unpacking?" Levi nodded and stealthily hid the note in his pocket. As Kenny was sitting down at the head of the table, Mikasa walked in from the kitchen and glared. Levi gave a soft smile and a little wave but she only scoffed and ignored him, even though they were sitting opposite each other. Her cold response made Levi fidget awkwardly with the hem of his dress. He smoothed his hand over the lump in his pocket and wondered about the person who wrote it.

He jumped when a plate was placed carelessly before him, making a loud noise. He switched his gaze to Kimi who sat down at the other end of the table. "Shall we say Grace?" she requested and nodded her head to Mikasa with a smile. "It's your turn, sweetie." Mikasa rolled her eyes but placed her hands together and began the prayer.

"Lord, thank you for the food before us, the family and friends beside us and the love between us. Thank you for our new home and new life, and hopefully Levi will be able to walk again. Amen." Levi peeked through his eyelids to see Mikasa looking directly at him as she said the last part, a malicious glint in her eyes that told him she didn't really mean it. He bit his bottom lip and titled his head down so his hair fell forward and no one would be able to see the tears in his eyes. His sister knew all too well that he would never be able to walk again in his lifetime, so why did she always bring it up? She was almost going "Look at me! Look at me! See how much better I am than Levi!" just to keep their parents' attention all to herself.

Suddenly he didn't feel hungry anymore so excused himself from the table and went back to his room. He swiped tears from his eyes as he rolled down the hall and glared angrily at the doll sitting on the first stair. He ignored it and continued to his room. Mikasa's game wasn't funny anymore.

Unknown to him, the doll turned its head to watch him go and its grin widened as it watched him.

"I finally found you, my Alice."

* * *

 **EXL**

* * *

Levi was woken by screams in the middle of the night. He bolted upright and looked around his room in fright. Once he established that he was alone he sighed in relief and wondered who had screamed. He got his answer when he overheard Mikasa upstairs yelling Kimi to cut her hair. Levi blinked and briefly pondered if he was still asleep. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and dragged his body to the side of the bed where his wheelchair waited for him. He grunted as he hefted himself into the chair and then wheeled out of the room. He stopped at the base of the stairs.

"Father?!" Levi called in the hopes his father would hear and answer him. A minute later Kenny plodded down the stairs and scowled at him. He upturned his nose at the boy's obvious tiredness, who was struggling to keep his eyes open. "What's wrong? Is Mikasa okay?" Levi murmured then hid a yawn behind his hand. He looked to his father for an answer.

Kenny huffed and dragged a hand down his face. "Someone hot-glued Mikasa's hair to the headboard. We're cutting her out of it." Levi gaped in shock, no longer feeling tired. How did that even happen? Had someone broken into the mansion? Levi asked his father to tell her he hoped everything turned out all right and wished them all luck, then it seemed that Kenny's patience with him had worn thin and he marched back up the stairs without a word of goodnight.

Levi watched him go and this time didn't hold back his yawn. He turned his chair around and moved back to his room. As he was rolling away he spotted a small shape through the gloom and recognized the laughing doll on a small hallway table. He rubbed his eyes to check what he was seeing but when he looked back the doll had disappeared once more. What was up with that doll anyway?

Levi shook his head and returned to bed, too tired to care anymore.

* * *

 **EXL**

* * *

At breakfast the next morning, Levi watched as Mikasa furiously stabbed her food. Mikasa's hair, which had once been so long it brushed past her butt, now only reached her shoulders. Every now and then, she shot him a quietly enraged death glare. He knew it was because she was pissed she couldn't blame last night's events on him. He should have felt more rage at that, but Levi only shook his head and continued eating.

Levi hummed a gentle tune his mother had taught him as he surveyed the table. No one was speaking and the mood was, frankly, strained. He sighed, wondering if his father would agree to accompany him around town. "Father?" Levi asked tentatively. Kenny looked up from the newspaper and raised an eyebrow questioningly, urging him to explain why he was being disturbed. "Could you show me around Shiganshina, please?" Levi looked at his lap meekly while he waited for an answer.

Kenny grunted in displeasure, ruffling the newspaper. "I'm unavailable today. It's my first day at the law firm." He explained, then locked eyes with Kimi who shook her head and pointed to Mikasa. "But Mikasa will take you," he added, understanding his wife's gesture to mean that Mikasa had made plans to go into town. Levi brightened up and turned to smile at Mikasa. Meanwhile, Mikasa looked like she'd just swallowed all the hair she'd lost. She growled dangerously.

"BUT FATHER-" she began to argue but was cut off by Kenny's hard glare. She closed her mouth and glared down at her plate, still steaming in vexation. "Fine," she spat out and shot another death glare at Levi, which might actually have killed him, but he wasn't focused on her. Instead, he was frowning curiously at the little piece of paper under his cup. He picked it up and unfolded it, identifying the same scrawl from before, 'I Missed You, Little Alice. Come And Find Me'. Levi cocked his head and glanced around for the person who had put it there. He didn't see anyone, not even the strange doll that had seemingly been haunting him. He shrugged and kept eating, wondering why he should let it bother him.

After breakfast, Kenny headed out for work accompanied by Kimi. That left Mikasa and Levi home alone. Levi went to change his clothes and arrived at the front door just as Mikasa was exiting the house. "Mikasa! Wait for me!" Levi cried. Mikasa paused and scowled at him.

"What are you doing here?" She glared harder, hoping that Levi would get the message and fuck off. She didn't want to be seen with him, a disabled and crossdressing half-brother. Hell, she didn't want to see him at all but her family would always be stuck with the little bastard, no matter how hard she tried to get rid of him.

Levi frowned hesitantly. "But father said-" A slap on the face cut him off. He clutched the swollen cheek with wide eyes, turning to look at an enraged Mikasa.

"HE ISN'T YOUR FATHER AND WE'RE NOT YOUR FAMILY!" she screeched. "FATHER ONLY MADE A MISTAKE AND SLEPT WITH A FUCKING WHORE! YOU"RE NOT ONE OF US!"

Levi bit his lip at her outburst, sudden but not unexpected. He'd had this conversation with her many times before and managed to keep his mouth shut – but this time? This time was different. Mikasa had gone too fart – she'd insulted his mother and dishonored her memory, all for something she didn't do. Anger welled up inside of him and a growl reverberated deep inside his throat. He fixed Mikasa with a rivaling death glare.

"IT WASN'T MY MOTHER'S FAULT THAT YOUR FATHER CAN'T KEEP HIS FUCKING DICK IN HIS PANTS! MY MOTHER WAS'T A WHORE! IT WAS YOUR FATHER WHO TRICKED HER INTO MARRING HIM!" Levi screamed. He had never raised his voice against anyone in this family before, had always respected them because that was what his mother had asked of him before she died - leaving him alone in this cruel world. But that promise had been spat on, torn to pieces, rolled into a ball and flushed down the toilet by a bitch who was so sure her father wasn't capable of being a careless and greedy person. He wouldn't allow someone as shallow as that to shame the only family he ever cared about.

Mikasa snarled but it morphed into a sinister smirk. "At least we got rid of that whore. The only problem now is her disabled son who'll always be a burden. Too bad you didn't die with her, at least then you'd have been able to save what little dignity you had." She laughed evilly. "Oh! And if you think that someone will ever love you, then think again."

With that said, Mikasa stomped out of the house and slammed the door closed, leaving Levi to cry at her harsh words.

* * *

 **EXL**

* * *

Levi was in his room, and had been for the past hour; sobbing over the cruel life he had to suffer through alone after his mother's death. He raised his head at the sound of knocking, prepared to answer, when he realized that no one should be at home now aside from him. He stiffened. "W-who is it?" he called softly as he wiped tears away. He stared at the door but the sound didn't come again. He moved closer and jumped when a piece of paper was thrust under the door. Cautiously, he picked it up and read it.

'Come And Find Me, My Love'

Levi blinked and stared at the door, as if doing so would allow him to see through the door at whoever had left the note. Who was the person who kept sending him these letters? He looked back at the words 'My Love' and bit his cheek. No one had ever called him that, so maybe he should go and see this person. What was the harm in that? If they used words like 'My Love' then surely they were a nice person! And if they weren't… well, he didn't have a family that loved him anymore and his last true family member was dead, so why should he care what might happen to him?

Levi took a deep breath and opened the door to an empty corridor. He frowned at that – who could that person move so fast? He wheeled himself to the end of the hall, saw another piece of paper and gave a relieved sigh. He opened the note to read the letter.

'You Are Heading To The Right Place, Dear'

Levi smiled in pride. Even if it was just a letter, he could feel the compliment oozing off the page. He rolled his chair along until he reached the stairs and looked around for another note. A flash of red at the corner of his vision made his head turn and he came face to face with a red rose in a little jar sitting near the bottom step. Levi picked up the rose up and held it under his nose as he breathed in the scent deeply. He smiled at the sweetness; what a beautiful gift this person had given him. His hand brushed against a note tied to its stem and he took it off to read.

'The Basement, Alice'

Levi titled his head at the odd instructions but wheeled over anyway. Under the stairs, there was a plain wooden door with an iron handle. On the handle was another piece of paper tied with string.

'The Key'

He took a second to understand what the note meant, then grinned broadly. The key he had found yesterday, this was where it went! Levi took the key from around his neck and slid it into the lock. He turned the key but it didn't move. He tried and tried with all his might, turning it this way and that but it wouldn't budge. Just as he was beginning to think that maybe he had the wrong key, his hand forced the lock's gears to turn and the door clicked open. He shook his hand to get some feeling back into it. The door must have jammed from under use, which made him wonder as to what was down there. He pushed and the door creaked open, revealing the stairs leading down to the darkness ominously. He fidgeted nervously and glanced over his shoulder for an idea. How on earth did the person plan on him getting down?

Levi squeaked in terror when he heard a voice coming from below. Shivers crawled up his spine. When he turned back, he blinked in surprise, rubbed his eyes, then looked again in astonishment. Before him, where there had been only stairs before was a stair lift crawling up the rail and stopping before him. He gulped nervously and tightened his grip on his armrests, having second thoughts. Was it too late to turn back?

Levi sighed shakily, feeling a bit rattled. All he had to do was go down and meet the person who sent him the notes, right? That wasn't too hard. Nevertheless, he took his time getting into the stair lift and once he had settled his wheelchair onto his lap the mechanics started up with a loud grinding noise and began moving along the rail. He flinched as the door shut behind him and he was plummeted into darkness. It was cold in the basement too, so he wrapped his arms around him for warmth. _Maybe I should have stayed in my room,_ Levi whined to himself. The lift gave a little shake and stopped at the base of the stairs. He peered around but the gloom was too dense to see anything. While he unfolded his wheelchair and got back into it, he couldn't help but feel that someone was watching him. He gulped but wheeled forward bravely. The basement lights lit up.

Levi shielded his eyes from the sudden glare, finding nothing other than an elegant round table with a tea set upon it and surrounded by comfy-looking cane-backed chairs. What made Levi pause was not the absurdity that everything in the room was spotlessly clean even though no one had ventured down here in almost a lifetime, but that the Mad Hatter doll was sitting on one of the chairs under a pile of cushions so it could see over the table. Its button eyes watched him from over its cute flower teacup. Soft music was playing in the background but he couldn't see any device or instrument that might be playing it.

Levi exhaled in relief and squared his shoulder, moving his chair closer. He reached out a tentative hand and touched the doll. His finger made the doll's head fall onto his hand. He flinched at the contact, his eyes closing and he panicked for a brief moment that he might lose the doll once more. He opened them hesitantly but to his surprise, it was still there. Levi giggled at how silly he'd been. As he laughed, he wondered if he could take the doll back with him. He might not feel so sad and lonely if he had somebody to talk to, albeit a weird doll.

He gazed at it with a shy smile and with a voice full of mirth, asked, "What are you doing down here, kind sir?"

The doll raised its head and locked eyes with him. He froze and watched in terror-slash-amazement as it lifted its small arm to rest on Levi's hand. "I have been waiting for you, little Alice," it spoke in a deep, echoing voice. It grinned even wider and made a purring sound as it stroked his hand.

Levi screamed and ripped his hand away from the toy in fright. His sharp movement caused his wheelchair to move, but he was unbalanced and fell forward, landing hard on the ground. He was too shocked to think straight and crawl back to his wheelchair; all he cared about was getting as far away as he could. The doll stood up and jumped down from its perch, walking closer on its own two legs. Levi crawled faster; using his arms to heave the rest of his dead-weight body backwards and away from the doll but it wasn't easy on the smooth floor. His whole body was shaking and he was in hysterics, crying fat tears of dread. He was in denial – none of this should be happening! It wasn't possible!

A small whimper escaped his lips as a blood-red flame surrounded the doll. He was unable to look away from the nightmare before him. This was it. This was how he would die! Levi's back smacked into the wall painfully and the pain caused his eyes to close. He started praying frantically, hoping that God would forgive him of his sins before he died at the hands of a demon.

His heartbeat was racing, the sound reverberating through his eardrums. He recoiled as soft, warm hands stroked his face. "What's wrong, little Alice? Why are you afraid?" said a gentle, angelic voice. Levi opened his eyes dubiously and looked up into the owner of the voice's face. He breathed in sharply. The man kneeling before him was gorgeous and his kind smile made Levi feel as if he was drowning. "There's nothing to be afraid of, love. I'm right here with you. I'll protect you, I promise," the mysterious man crooned softly, brushing his tears away.

Levi sniffed and looked around wildly. "B-b-b-but t-the d-doll!?" he choked out. He fixed his gaze back on the man and at last noticed something odd about him. Now that he was looking closely, his clothes, face and hair looked exactly like the doll's, right down to the mismatching eyes. His eyes widened and a fresh wave of tears burst from his flood banks. Was it possible? Had the doll transformed in order to kill him more easily?

The man grinned, crazy and unhinged. Levi trembled and sobs racked his chest. "I only took that shape to protect you, my love," the man spoke. He placed a delicate kiss on Levi's forehead.

"Who are you?" Levi whispered. He was scared out of his mind and going crazy with dread as he waited for his inevitable death. Oddly enough, the back of his mind was desperately hoping that he didn't make a fool of himself in front of this handsome man by his voice cracking, as if that was just as important – or even more so – than staying alive.

The man smiled. "Allow me to introduce myself," he said graciously. "My name is Eren Yeager, the owner of this mansion." At Levi's puzzled stare, he held out a hand for him to take. "I will explain everything once we are out, little Alice." Levi stared at the man's outstretched palm and clasped it nervously. He squeaked in alarm as he was picked up bridal-style and carried to the stairs. He held on tighter as they ascended, despite knowing this man for less than five minutes.

'Eren' took him back to his room and placed him carefully on the bed. Levi retracted his arms and placed them nervously in his lap; Eren sat next to him. He watched Eren furtively, noticing that the man did not waver in his gaze, his eyes fully focused on Levi with his mesmerizing teal and gold eyes. He gulped. "What do you want from me?" Levi asked, mustering as much courage as he could.

Eren beamed happily. He radiated with cheerfulness. "I only want to love you, little Alice." Eren cast him an admiring look, "You are beautiful, love." Levi flushed and twisted his dress in his hands in embarrassment.

"But you were the doll…. And ….and after that you…. I don't know anymore." Levi shook his head, bewildered. Eren enveloped Levi's cheek in his hand, turning his Alice's head so he could see his smile.

"It's ok, love." He lifted Levi and settled him in his lap, much to Levi's surprise. "I'll tell you everything you want to know." With that, Eren told Levi his story, leaving out only the Yeager's massacre. His little Alice was too innocent for that.

Levi looked at Eren with sad eyes. "So you were killed by your brother… and your unfulfilled wish of meeting me turned you into a demon?" Eren nodded nonchalantly but his casual response made Levi's expression fill with shame. "I'm sorry. You became a demon because you wanted to meet me… but I'm not worthy of being your 'Alice'. You died protecting your mother, but what did I do? I only made a promise to her as she drew her last breath, a promise which I've already broken!" He collapsed his face into his hands in grief at the memory of yelling at Mikasa, but Eren only shook his head.

"Don't be sorry, love. I'm here now, and the two of us will be together forever!" Eren assured him, wrapping his arm around the other and kissing his forehead affectionately. "I love you, little Alice, so please don't blame yourself. I'm nothing to be afraid of." At the word 'love', Levi gasped and stared into the Eren's eyes hopefully.

"L-l-love…?" Levi whispered. Eren nodded with a kind smile. Levi laughed in delight and hugged Eren tightly. It was the first time since his mother's death that he had heard someone say they loved him. Mikasa was wrong after all! There was someone who would love and stay with him forever!

* * *

 **EXL**

* * *

Kenny scowled at Mikasa. His daughter stared at the ground, her ears burning in shame. When Kenny had gotten off from work earlier that day, he had seen Mikasa in town with some boys – and no Levi in sight! He and Kimi had dragged away and interrogated her as to why she was alone, becoming furious when they learnt she had left her younger brother home alone!

Not only had Mikasa disobeyed him, but she had also left a disabled person on their own with no one to supervise in case of trouble. Once they got home and checked if Levi was all right, he was going to kill Mikasa. He pulled the car up to the front steps and hurried through the door. Kenny looked about and frowned; something felt wrong.

"Levi!" he yelled, but he received no answer. Mikasa flinched at her father's glare. If something had happened to her brother, he would make certain to give her more than just the slap on the slap she'd given Levi. "Levi!" he called out a second time. Thankfully, this time he got an answer.

"In the dining room!" came Levi's voice. The three rushed into the dining room, Mikasa not so quickly, and came face-to-face with the sight of Levi sitting at the table with a tea set and a plate of cookies. A quick survey made it clear that Levi was uninjured, and even seemed… happy. Happier than usual. He froze as his eyes landed on the doll sitting on a pile of cushions on the chair beside him. It was the same doll from yesterday, and a steaming cup of tea was resting in front of it.

Kenny glowered at the feeling of wrongness he felt coming from that doll. "Levi," he spoke, grabbing his son's attention who was calmly sipping tea. "Where did you get that doll?" Levi smiled, delighted his father had asked.

"I found Eren today. We decided to have a tea party to welcome him home!" he told him. Kenny swallowed the lump in his throat and sighed.

"Make sure you wash it before getting comfortable with it," he said begrudgingly, somehow not able to tell his son to get rid of it, as if some force was preventing his tongue from forming the words. Levi beamed, taking it as his father's approval.

He turned to the doll talked to it as if it was a real person. Mikasa rolled her eyes, thinking her brother had finally gone insane. Nevertheless, all Ackermans shivered as the doll continued to stare at them with its gleaming button eyes. It somehow seemed alive with its insane little smile, and they all found an excuse to leave the room as quickly as possible to escape its presence.

Unknown to them, Eren's grin was splitting from ear to ear as he relished the thought of hunting down every last person who had hurt his little Alice.

* * *

So what do you think?

Well shit! I really didn't think I would have it in me to be able to write horror.

I don't watch horror movies; I haven't ever since I turned 13 and had a traumatic experience because of one, so to those who enjoy horror this probably sucked in comparison.

 ** _Read and Review_**.

Please let me knew what you think, I'm always open to suggestions!

 **Nazaki-Sama**

 **Beta: TragicMiracleCollection**


	3. Chapter 3

… **As Mad As The Hatter...**

 _ **/Warning/:**_ This chapter contains. Cursing, violence, insult of a disable person, death of a Priest (I didn't mean offending anyone by that! so if it offended you please don't read this chapter or the part of the death.) character death. And Eren being an insane person. All reviews are appreciated.

"Talking."

 _"Thinking."_

… _Flashbacks or Dreams…_

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

"Alice."

Levi heard a soft voice whisper in his ear and he snuggles in his pillow at that, it was too early for him to wake up. He just wants to sleep after last night. Levi felt someone hugging him tightly from behind, and give a soft squeak as he felt someone kiss his neck. Levi whine at that making the person behind him laugh softly.

"Wake up little Alice. I brought you a present." Said the person making Levi scrunch his nose at that cutely and turn around sleepily to see Eren look at him with a soft smile.

"Eren…?" Levi asked but was cut by a soft yawn and he blinks at Eren giving him a tired smile. "It is early Eren, why are you awake?" Levi asks as he snuggles into Eren's chest making the older man grin at that and laugh.

"Today is Sunday, little Alice. Your parents will soon wake you so you all could go to the church." Eren said with an insane grin making Levi blink and smile at that softly. At first, he didn't know why Eren will always grin and laugh like that, but later he put two and two and discover that this was Eren's own way of showing emotions other than sadness and hate. And Levi was happy by that after all he had never seen a person smiled at him happily like that after his mother's death, Levi just hummed and snuggle to Eren more making him laugh at that. "If you woke up now I will give you a present~" he crooned making Levi look at Eren with innocent eyes and a happy grin.

"A present?!" he asks with wonder, no one had brought him a present, only his friends that he hadn't seen them in a long time now. Levi had to say that his stay here was a lovely one, even when Eren loved playing pranks on his family. at first, Levi had scowl Eren softly for scaring everyone in the house. But after Eren had explained to him that the house is supposed to be like wonderland and people supposed to be scared, he didn't bother Eren after that. after all, Eren is old and he knows everything better than him.

"Yes, little Levi." Eren hummed making Levi grin as Eren said his name, Eren usually always call him by 'Alice', when he asked why Eren just grin at that and kissed him on the forehead making Levi blush at that. "And after we return from the church I will help you with your studies." He said making Levi squeal and hug him tightly. Eren was furious when he discovered that Kenny had made Levi drop from school two years ago, just like that without caring about Levi's well being when he grows up, because of that he had burnt all of Kenny's work and the law firm he owns! And lied about working at, making Kenny lose half of his fortune to restore his firm. Eren had cackled madly as he saw how that bastard had lost it and hit his wife and daughter, his love was sleeping so he never saw how mad Kenny was, though the bastard did start drinking and Eren growl at that every time he saw an alcohol bottle in his house. It seems like another alcoholic will live here now.

"OK, just let me go and shower, then I will be out soon," Levi said as he tried to sit up, only for Eren to stand and carry him bridal style making Levi clinch to him tightly.

"Do you want me to help you?" Eren asked Levi softly making Levi shook his head at that. Eren growls softly under his bed, those fucked-up family had treated his lovely little Alice poorly! Making him learn how to care for himself all alone! Eren wouldn't forgive them. NO! he will kill them all! Until the last one of them! Every fucking one who dared to touch his beautiful Alice.

"Eren. I can continue to the shower, just put me in my chair." Levi said softly making Eren frown but smiled softly and do what his lovely Alice had asked from him, making Levi give him a shy smile and headed to the bathroom.

An hour later Levi gets out of the bathroom a towel hiding his tiny body. Levi looked around the room only to see Eren in his doll form sitting on the window's shell looking outside of the window. Eren then turns his head 180 and grin madly, making Levi squeak and laugh at that softly. No matter how much Eren tried to prank him, Levi was never afraid after their first meeting. Levi then opened his eyes and smiled as he saw Eren sitting on his lap looking at him with glowing eyes.

Eren grin as he felt Levi carry him up and hug him softly, which made Eren and snuggle to Levi making Levi sighs softly as he felt along arms surrounding him. "Little Alice looks behind you," Eren said making Levi turn around and squeal as he saw a dress that was swaying gently in the air, he gives a soft giggle as he saw shoes that were dancing on the floor under the dress. "Do you like them?" Eren asks and purrs softly as he felt Levi hugging him tightly and answer with a happy 'Yes!'.

* * *

 **EXL**

* * *

Levi was hugging Eren softly as he was as he muttered with a soft voice his prayer in church, all the eyes were on him, either with pity for being disabled or disgust at what he was wearing, but he didn't care about that he just hugged Eren tightly, Eren will protect him from everyone, after all, Eren had told him that and he believes in Eren. Eren felt another glare at Levi but this time from Mikasa who was glaring at Levi's pretty dress with jealousy, that causes Eren to sigh in distaste and turn his head around in boredom making few kids freak out and scream only causing their parents to shush them, Eren just snicker at that and looked around even more. When Eren eyes fell on the priest his grin widen and his eyes glow.

There stood father Nick.

Eren tried to free himself from Levi and head to where Nick was, after all, he had some unfinished business with him, but felt Levi hugging him closely as to not fall from his hands, that made Eren hum and sighs, he forget that little Alice was scared from this place, he should have known better than try and leave his tiny little Alice alone. "Where are you going, Eren?" Levi asked softly as he looked forward hugging Eren tightly to his chest making Eren grin and cackle softly.

"I just saw an old friend and wanted to say 'Hi', don't worry little Alice I am not going anywhere." He said in a happy voice making Levi sigh in relief at that and start humming a soft song with a smile. Eren just looked at Nick, making the priest frown and look around, once the priest's eyes fell on him he grin madly making the priest freeze with a horror look on his face.

Eren gives a sharp grin with pointy teeth making the priest gulp in fear and back away from him and turn around to pray hard. Eren just snorts at that and hum.

 _You can pray all you want father, you are next!_

…..

It was midnight and Father Nick was on his knees praying and hoping that God will forgive him on his sins. What he had seen today was something he had hoped to never see again after the Yeagers' massacre, but it seems like God has other plans. The evil had already escaped his seal and possess an innocent child to do his sick deed!

Father Nick jump as he heard the sound of the church's door is opened. He shakily turns around only to sigh in relief as he saw a nervous young man looking around the place. Father Nick sighs softly and stood up looking at the teen who was fidgeting softly and looking at his feet. "Can I help you, child?" he ask making the boy look at him with a nervous smile and nod his head softly.

"I-I have a confession, f-father." The boy muttered softly making father Nick strain to hear what the kid had said. The boy raises his head to look in his eyes and he frown, the boy looks familiar, maybe he had seen him today in the church?

Father Nick just sighs at that and turn around. "This way child." He said as he headed to the Confessional booth, making the boy nod his head and follow him with soft footsteps. Once the two of them were in their places, Father Nick sighs softly and looked forward waiting for the boy to talk.

"Forgive me, Father, I have sinned…." The boy starts making father Nick lean on the thin wood to hear him better, the boy's voice was so soft that It made hearing what he had to say a hard thing. "It has been 32 years since my last confession.. and it seems I am going to sin again." that made father Nick frown, what was the kid talking about? He was only 18 years old, right? And what does he meant by sinning again? **"Because I am going to KILL YOU!"** said a demonic voice as a hand that was made of flesh with long black claws break through the barrier to scratch his face, making Father Nick shrike and throw himself out of the confessional booth.

Father Nick crawl away as he looked at the door that opened to reveal the laughing doll he had sealed 30 years ago. The doll gives a hideous grin, sharp teeth like a razor being pull into a big smile as the doll start walking to reach him, that made Father Nick shrike and he stands running away to stand under the cross, holding the holy water he had saw. He heard a fearful laugh behind him and turn around only to see the doll trying to climb the stairs. Father Nick was shaken at that so he throws the holy water on the demon hoping that it will burn him when the holy water was thrown on the demon it screams and screeches as flame start surrounding it. father Nick froze as heard the doll laughing hard at his once relieved face. the doll then turns to an insane man with black clothes. That made Father Nick freeze as the mismatching eyes look at him with a crazy grin.

"It had been a long-time father." The demon said with a terrifying laugh looking at Nick who was on his knees praying. That made the demon cackle and look at him with glowing eyes and start walking until he was near the priest. "It won't work, father~" he hummed in Nick's ear making the older man shiver in fear but continue praying. "God won't help you this time." He starts circling the priest with his insane grin making tears of fear running down the priest's face but he continues praying to choke on his words. The demon just roll his eyes and kicked Nick, making the man roll down the stairs and look at the demon who was sitting at the end of the stairs looking at him up and down.

"H-h-how….?" Priest Nick said shakily as he watches the demon closely, making the demon hum and stand up looking around the place until his eyes fell on the cross and he smirks turning to him with glowing eyes.

"You should have killed me that day." The demon said then he scowls. "BECAUSE OF YOU! MY ALICE CAN'T WALK ANYMORE!" the demon shrike and kicked him on the face again, then the demon froze and smirk. "I will teach you how it felt to be imprisoned. too bad that the other one with you had died 10 years ago, we could have had more fun if he was here…." The demon cackled madly walking to where the priest was kneeling.

The screams of terror fill the church that night.

.

….

.

The next day.

People found priest Nick crucified with his gut hanging out of his body from his cut stomach.

* * *

 **EXL**

* * *

Kimi hummed softly as she was cleaning the mansion. she didn't know why, but every time she tried to hire a maid they will run after they heard the name of the Yeager's mansion, because of that cleaning always fell on Kimi's shoulders, making her unable to head to work most of the times.

Kimi blink as she saw Levi's doll sitting on a window's shell, she frowns at that and headed to the doll and looked around for Levi only she didn't saw him anywhere, Levi never let go of that doll, so it was strange to see it thrown here. That made Kimi grunt in displeasing and carry the doll to give it a close look, it was cute doll really, and the person who sewed it had a great potent.

 _"I will kill you!"_

Kimi freeze as she heard the doll say that and gulp, she looked at the doll's eyes that were on her making Kimi shake softly. Kimi then gives a shaky laugh at that, it seems like she was tired of cleaning.

 _"I will kill you! All of you! Until the last one!"_

That made Kimi shrike and throw the doll away from her, she then runs to the living room to tell Kenny, only to see Levi sitting with the doll in his lap. That made Kimi screech in fear and pass out as she saw the doll turn it is head to look at her.

The next time Kimi woke up it was afternoon, Kenny and Levi were looking at her with worry as she was laying on the couch. Kimi furrows her brows, what happened? She didn't remember anything from this morning which made her grunt in displease as she tried to sit up and look around.

"Are you OK?" Levi asked softly making Kimi look at him and sigh softly at that, she had to tell the truth, even if Levi was that woman's son, he was still caring and gently unlike Mikasa who was in her rebellion phase and act like she hates the world.

"Yes? What happened?" she murmurs and looked around with a frown. How did she get here? She was cleaning the house so how did she appear in the living room when she was cleaning upstairs? She shook her head at that maybe she was more tired than she had thought.

"You pass out after shrieking like a banshee! That is what happened!" Kenny growled with a huff and looked at Levi who was frowning softly in concern. He looks at Levi's dress and frowns when he asked his son from where did he bring those dresses that Kenny was sure he didn't buy. Levi just smiled and pointed at his room. It seems like the owner of this place had loved storing dresses in Levi's room. It was OK by him if it didn't cause him any money, he shook his head. If only Mikasa was like her little brother he will be fine.

Kimi look at Kenny with a scowl making Levi fidgets softly and sighs. "I am going out," Levi muttered softly only getting a scoff and a nod from his father. He just wanted to be out of the house before the two of them will fight like cats and dogs. Once Levi had wheeled himself to the backyard, he smiled in relief as he saw Eren waiting for him there. "Eren!" he calls happily making Eren's head shake softly then fall off of his tiny body, the head rolled until it was near Levi's feet and the glowing eyes were fixed on him. Levi blink at that and laughed softly as he saw Eren's brows wiggle at him with an insane grin. "You know that you can't scare me, silly Hatter." Levi giggled as he saw Eren's tiny body jump from the table and run to the head, the body held the head and start dancing softly, then it throws the head in the air and waits until the head falls in its right place. Levi clap as he saw the head being attached to Eren's body once more making Eren grin at that and jump into his lap.

"Did you like the show, little Alice?" Eren asked making Levi grin and nodded his head at that making Eren cackle. "Come with me little Alice! I Want to show you the ocean!" Eren said making Levi hum at that and nod his head softly getting a purr from the doll. Levi blinks softly only to see a human Eren in front of him, Levi smiled shyly at that making Eren's grin widen as he walks behind Levi and wheeled him until they reached their destination.

* * *

 **EXL**

* * *

Levi gasp softly as he saw the ocean, it was the first time for him to see it. he and his mother had planned on going to the beach one day, but she had died before they were able to do so. Levi giggled softly as he felt Eren nuzzling his neck and kiss it. he looks down at his lap to see Eren looking at him with the mismatching eyes that were glowing. Levi hummed at that and wheeled himself, though he didn't dare to go where the sand was, he didn't want his chair to be stuck in it, even if he had Eren to help him.

"What are you doing here?" sneer a voice making Levi frown and look at Mikasa who was wearing (Dare he say it in a light word because Eren hates when he swear.) a disrespectable Bikini that was too small on her making Levi uncomfortable just by looking at her. Levi averts his gaze from his sister and grimace, he didn't want to look at her breasts that are about to burst out of the bikini top.

"Father said it was OK for me to go out," Levi muttered as he starts wheeling himself away from Mikasa. He grimaces as he saw her stand in front of him with a scowl. GOD DAMN! Can't she wear something that will cover her up? Just looking at her makes him disgusting! He knows Eren was feeling the same from the retching sound he was making. "Can you please move to?! I don't want to look at….. at your unnecessary exposed body!" Levi said holding Eren tightly to his chest and look down in disgust. Thank God he like boys, not girls!

"OI! Mikasa who is that?" asked a voice behind Mikasa, making the teen look at the gang behind his sister with a frown. The one who speaks was a man with two-toned hair and Kinda look like a horse. Levi shut his mouth at that, he doesn't want unnecessary problems. There was a freckled boy behind him and a coconut(?) blond boy with a blond girl that was looking at him. those three look at him with a friendly look making Levi smile at him shyly. The others that were there were either looking at him with pity and disgust or a scowl at his choice of clothes.

"No one," Mikasa said making Levi roll his eyes and tried to wheel himself away, only for Mikasa to stand in front of him once again making him scowl at her. "You better return home or else…" she said in a dark low voice making Levi raise his brow at her.

"Or else what?!" Levi blow at that making her look at him in shock, he just couldn't take it anymore with her and he was at his wet ends. "I already ask father. Which by the way he is your father too, _sister_. He already knows where I am! So please back the fuck away! I want to return home." Levi growl and wheeled himself around the stoned girl.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" she shrike and pull his chair backward making Levi lose his Balance and fall from the chair. Levi could hear the sound of laughing from the gang and Levi growl at them, tears where there, but he didn't let them fall. Even if it meant having to act like a brave person like how Eren had taught him.

"Mikasa! That is enough!" the coconut had growled and tried to push Mikasa away from him, only for his sister to push him away making him fall on the ground and grunt. The freckled boy and the blond girl rush to him and glare at Mikasa.

"Oh look at him!" the horse said as he laughed harder making Levi growl at that and freeze as he saw Mikasa throw his chair away. Eren was still sitting on the chair! The man snorts at his face and comes to stand near him, making Levi growl at him with teary eyes. that made the rest laugh especially Mikasa. Though those three that Levi had seen were tried to pull the others away from him. "Why do you have legs if you can't walk with them?" the horse muck, making Levi hiss at him. "Isn't it better if they were cut off?" he said and tried to grip Levi's dress.

Only for a hand to hold his in a strong grip. When the gang looked up, they saw a handsome man with mismatching eyes and a black hair glaring at them. Levi sniff at that and tears start running down his face as he saw Eren. "Are you OK?" Eren asked softly as he tightened his grip on the horse breaking his wrist making the teen scream and curse. Levi sniff but nod his head anyway, making Eren let go of the teen and kick him in the gut making to his friends run to him. "If you come near him again you are dead." Eren hissed at them making then run in fear as they saw his eyes glowing, after that he headed to Levi, and kneeled beside him. he hugged Levi softly and croon to him, so he would calm down. Once Levi had calmed down Eren held him bridal style holding him closely to his chest.

"E-excuse me." Said a voice making Eren turn around to see the freckled boy with the two blonds heading their way with Levi's wheelchair. "We want to say that we are sorry that we couldn't stop them, especially Jean." He said with a guilty face looking at the floor in shame, the two behind him nod their head and said sorry.

Levi sniff and look at the three and give them a tired smile. "It is Ok." He murmurs softly holding Eren tightly, making Eren croon gently to him. "You tried to stop them, that is all it matters. So thank you." Levi said as he rests his head on Eren's chest, his head had started hurting him from crying, but he will be Ok as long as Eren was with him.

The coconut head gives him a sad smile then cleaned his throat. "I am Armin Arlert. Nice to meet you." He said with a happy voice making Eren and Levi look at him. "And those are Marco Bott, and Annie Leonhart," he said making the two with him wave softly. Levi wave at them and snuggles to Eren making the three look at them with soft smiles. "Do you want to be friends?" asked Armin in an excited voice making Levi's eyes sparkle and he looked at Eren who was studying the three of them with a blank face.

"Eren…." Levi murmur softly making Eren look at him with a soft smile, he kisses Levi on the forehead and nods his head to them, still having a blank look on his face. Levi smiles at that and looks at the three and nods his head making the three look at him with a smile.

"Here we brought it back," Annie said as she sits the wheelchair next to Eren, making him hum at that and put Levi down. Then he looks at the three of them once more.

"Thanks, butterfly." He mutters making her blink and looks at him. she then looked at Levi who was giggling softly at Eren. "W-why did you call me that?" she asked in an embarrassed voice then looked at Levi who was humming.

"He calls everyone by the nicknames he gives," Levi said and smiled as he felt Eren push him softly to their house. "He calls me 'Alice' like 'Alice in Wonderland'. So for him to call you by a nickname that means he accepts you as a friend." He said making the rest 'Oh'-ed at that and look at Eren.

"What is my name?" Armin asks in an excited voice making Eren look at him then at Marco who was fidgeting nervously. Eren looked at Levi who was humming softly and smiled. His little Alice needs some friends that will stay by his side until when he isn't there for him.

"You are the white rabbit." Eren said making Armin light up at that, he always had loved that rabbit because he was a funny little thing even with his 'I am late'. Marco looked at Eren and Eren cock his head. "You are the mouse because you seem too shy and fidgety when you are around others." That made Marco pout but nods his head at the reasonable answer.

"So where do you live?" Armin asks as he and the rest follow these two. "I live with my grandpa on our farm and Marco and Annie live near me so we are my neighbors! So what about you? Do you live near us?" he blabbed happily making Eren grin crazily and Levi to hum.

"I Live in the Yeagers' mansion." He said making the three of them freeze and look at Levi like he was insane. Annie grin at that after all she had always wanted to go near that mansion but her father always said no.

"Tell me! Is it really possessed with demons?" Annie said making Marco shake and Armin to laugh nervously. Levi blinks at that and looks at the three with a soft frown, the mansion wasn't possessed by demons, because if that was true then how was Eren able to survive in his own home? for him, Eren wasn't a demon, more of a fairytale character or an angel.

"No it isn't," he said making Annie pout at that and Marco and Armin to sigh in relief. "But it is beautiful!" Levi said with a grin making the rest look at him. "The gardens look like they had come from a fairytale. The house themes look like 'Alice in Wonderland'! it is really beautiful, I usually spend my time near the pond that is outside my room or in the backyard having a tea party with Eren." Levi explains making the three look at him and smile. "If you want maybe you could come to one of the tea parties that Eren host." He said making the three grin at that and nod their heads looking at Eren who was humming a strange song.

Lev just grins at that, maybe today wasn't as bad as he had thought.

* * *

 **EXL**

* * *

Jean was grumbling as he walked down the dark street from the hospital he couldn't believe that a fucking bastard had broken his wrist! Just because he made fun of a fucked-up cross-dresser! And on top of that Mikasa had broken up with him after she had seen that handsome man and Marco refuse to talk to him. Jean growl at that, the next time he saw that bastard he was going to kill him!

 _ **Teke-Teke**_

Jean froze as he heard that sound and laugh at how silly he was, just because Mikasa had told him some scary stories from Japan didn't mean he will believe in that shit….. though just to be sure he had to check on the sound. Jean turn around and freeze in horror at what he saw. He saw a body without it is lower half, being dragged down the streets by it is clawed hands. the head turn to his was and Jean shrike as he saw a crazy smile like the Cheshire cat and a mismatching eyes that were glowing.

When Jean saw the monster turn his way, he just scream in horror and start running away, the sound of claws hitting the ground was heard, making Jean Nerve racked by it. tears were running down his face, but Jean didn't care about that. he just runs until he saw himself near the beach he had been to earlier this day. Jean screamed as he was tripped by the stairs and landed on both of his knees, breaking them because of the powerful land. Jean curse at that and start dragging himself so he could reach the water and get away from the beast that was after him. Jean froze as he heard that sound again.

 _ **Teke-Teke**_

Jean sniff in a pitiful way and looked behind only to see nothing, he gives a shaky sigh at that and looked forward… straight into glowing eyes and a wicked grin. That made Jean screech and tried to throw himself away from the monster, only for the monster to put pressure on his broken legs with his hands making Jean cry in pain and fear at that.

 **"Jean~,"** the monster said and Jean look at him only to see the face of the man who had broken his wrist. Jean paled at that and start choking on his cries trying to ask for forgiveness only to meet by an insane laugh. **"Why do you have legs if you can't walk with them, hmm?"** he said making Jean choke on these words and look at the man in fear. **"Isn't it better if they were cut off?"** Jean shake his head at that as fear took a hold of his body as that insane grin widen. **"I will kill you for hurting my Alice."** The demon cackled as he raises his clawed hand and swings it, cutting the bottom half of Jean, making the Other shrike and shake as he saw the demon held his gut in its hand. **"Your friends are next!"** the mad cackle was the last thing Jean heard as his life was took from him.

…

….

…

The next day the police found Jean's Body and a letter that was written with his guts and blood.

 _ **"YOU ARE NEXT!"**_

* * *

 **EXL**

* * *

Levi grunts softly as he felt someone moving behind him and hugged him tightly. He blinks at that sleepily and turns around. Only to see Eren watching him with his glowing eyes. Levi give a tired smile at that and snuggled to Eren making the older man hum at that and hug him tightly. "Where were you?" Levi sighs sleepily as Eren kissed his forehead, making Levi give a soft purr.

"I was with a friend," Eren said as he starts kissing Levi on the neck making Levi whine softly as Eren sucked on a sensitive spot. Eren hummed at that and nuzzled Levi making him sigh and snuggle to him. "Goodnight Alice." He said making Levi purr and fell asleep to Eren's fingers running through his hair.

* * *

So what do you think?

Holy shit! Who would have thought that my mind was this fucked up?

Oh! And I use Japanese horror stories because they are scary as fuck! And they will actually scare you more than any other horror story out there.

 **Read and Review.**

and let me knew what you think. I am always open to suggestions.

 _ **Nazaki-Sama.**_


	4. Chapter 4

… **As Mad As The Hatter...**

 _ **/Warning/:**_ This chapter contains. Cursing, fluff(?), violence, insult of a disable person, character death. And Eren being an insane person, with a present at the end :D. All reviews are appreciated.

"Talking."

 _"Thinking."_

… _Flashbacks or Dreams…_

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

"Eren, hurry up! Because if you don't I am going to win!" Levi laughed as he wheeled himself away from Eren who was chasing him in his doll form. Today marks the third month since he had to meet Eren and moved here, and Levi had to say he wasn't this happy for a long time, since his mother died and him moving to live with the Ackermans, but it doesn't matter to him anymore, after all, he has Eren here with him and nothing was going to ruin his good mood, not him being disabled, not his family, and especially not Mikasa. Because for once in his life he was happy and he will not let some bitch ruin his happiness once more.

Currently, Levi and Eren were home alone, well, it is more of Kenny and Kimi going to work and order Mikasa to babysit him, but being Mikasa she left as soon as they were gone to her friends, which was fine by Levi as he got to play and have more time with Eren. though Levi was still a little bit worry about his sister, after all, he had heard about the killer that was on loose, he had killed priest Nick, and Jean, Mikasa's friend two months ago. So know you could feel how everyone in the city was tense and flinch at every shadow. Shingashina wasn't that big of a city really, it is more of a seaside village that starts growing and flourish, it is probably the reason why everyone knows one another.

But it seems like Levi gets off of the track because he saw something fall into his lap, and when he looked down he saw Eren's grinning head looking at him with an eyebrow-raising. Now, if that had happened three months ago, Levi would have shrike in horror and back away as soon as he can, but because this was Eren and he was used to his playful (Even if it was strange.) side, he just laughs it off and hugged Eren's head tightly looking around for the body. Only to see the body hanging from a tree branch trying to free itself. Levi blinks at that and then blinks some more when he saw Eren grin at his body and whistle to it. the body froze for a moment and then did some amazing backflip, to get free from the branch and when he was free he jumps into Levi's lap with a wave. Levi giggles at that, Eren was really a strange person. Eren attach his head to his body and hum softly as he looks at Levi with his psycho grin.

"Do you want to see your friends, little Alice?" Levi heard Eren ask and he hum and bite his bottom lip in a thoughtful way, that made Eren jump and kiss him on the lips, which made Levi's face turn red from embarrassment. A month ago Eren had asked his hand in marriage, MARRIAGE! He didn't ask him for a date, NO! he right away proposed. Levi had flushed so hard when Eren had asked for his hand that he nearly passed out, thankfully he was on his wheelchair because Levi was sure that if he was standing up when Eren had proposed, he would have fallen on the floor and passed out for real. Eren had even given him a time to think about his proposal, but Levi really like Eren, like a 'like like' sort of way that will eventually turn into love (If he wasn't already in love with Eren.) so in the end Levi had agreed to be Eren's 'bride' As Eren liked to call him. and because of that Eren took advantage and kiss him every time they were alone, making Levi flush harder and harder as his fiancé (It was still hard to him to believe that Eren really love him and ask for his hand, with Mikasa's words ring in his ears every time they meet.) kiss him, was it on the lips, forehead, or cheeks. It always made Levi as red as tomatoes.

"Y-y-yes, p-please." Levi stutter as he looks away from Eren, making the older man laugh at that, Levi pout at that and turn to glare at Eren who was now in his human form, Eren just smirk and kiss him on the forehead, making Levi squeak in embarrassment and hide his face with a soft whine, that made Eren hum that strange song he always hum and wheel him to his room.

"I have a present for you too," Eren said making Levi look at him through his hands and give a soft smile making Eren grin at that. maybe it wasn't bad having Eren as his fiancé after all Eren made him happy and treat him like how his mother had said a man should. Levi grin at that.

Yeah, life was finally smiling upon him.

* * *

 **EXL**

* * *

"OMG! Levi, you look adorable in this dress!" Annie said as she looks at Levi's dress, he looks so adorable and tiny in it! like a child! Well, only Krista one of her friends were this adorable, but Levi was cuter and innocent hands down! and with a lover/bodyguard/hellhound/whatever the fuck Eren was. That was standing tall as in 6'3 Levi really look tiny. Especially with the dresses that he wear every day he meets them, she suspects that Eren was planning on spoiling Levi rotten with his pampering, which she was a little bit jealous of, why can't Armin stop being a sassy Queen (He stool the light spot from her.) and be more of I-am-an-evil-coconut like her? but that doesn't matter as she saw Armin squeal at Levi's dress and Eren badass as hell outfit. damn….. she like that leather coat, she wonders if Eren could give it to her if she asked, but she will do it another day.

"Thank you, I think your clothes are pretty! And I love the movie too." Levi said making Annie smile and look at her 'Nightmare before Christmas' clothes, and shoot Armin a knowing look while glaring at his clothes that show too much skin, didn't Armin realize that there are bad people out there looking for innocent coconuts to hurt?

Eren just snort at that look and grin, he was sure he will be the same with Levi if he didn't know he can protect his little Alice well, he then looked at Marco's clothes and hummed, it seems like they are going someplace. "Where are you going?" Eren asked, just to be cautious after all he has to protect his lovely bride from anything that will hurt him.

Marco 'oh'-ed, like he only realized now, that he didn't tell his new friends where they were going to. "We are going to meet the rest of our friends, we really wanted you to meet them, after that we are going to the cinema and then to Rose café, the best café in Shingashina!" Marco says while smiling and walking, Marco's smile made Levi happy, after all when John? Jin? Jean? Had been killed, Marco was really sad, so he was happy that Marco was smiling once again.

Levi hum and then grin looking at Eren who was humming that strange song again, Levi doesn't know about Eren's obsession with this song, but it seems like Eren likes it a lot. So he let Eren hum it, he didn't know the words to that hum but he hopes that Eren will sing that song to him one day because it sounds quite interesting.

The gang walked until they reached the park, Levi smiled at the greenery, it was the start of the fall, and Levi loves how the trees were all different shades of red, yellow, and brown. A beautiful Rose appear before him and Levi blink at the white rose. He held it and look at Eren who give him the rose with a smile. Eren grin at that and laughed as he saw Annie look at Armin with a soft pout that Armin mistake for a frown, poor coconut, he has to learn how to read his Alice well, like how he can read his like an open book.

Eren narrow his eyes as he saw a figure he knows from a long time ago, that made Eren grin an insane grin, he had missed that hellhound, especially when that hellhound was a friend of his. "GUYS! YOU ARE LATE!" a brown haired teen whined as she waved for them to hurry, that big sweater she wore really made Eren blink at her, he was sure she could have been silent and that sweater would have had called his attention. Next to the teen was a bald boy with a brown shirt calmed her down before she runs to them. There was Eren's friend with her emo clothes that was flirting with a blond girl with a blue sweater with a bear on it.

"We are sorry we are late but we wanted to introduce our new friends!" Armin shouts with a happy smile as they start walking to the people that were sitting near a tree. Eren had to hide his made grin as he saw the hellhound look at him so fast and shout at him.

"EREN! YOU BASTARD! I THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE DEAD!" the hellhound shout as she stands up and runs to hug him, or more of attach him and strangle him until he was really dead, but Eren just held her hand and flip her over his body making her grunt in pain. "Still a fast bastard as always I see." Hellhound or the name she liked to be called with 'Ymir' stood up and dust her clothes with a smirk on her face and look at Eren. "I am happy that you are finally awake." She mutters making Eren hum at that and nods his head.

"Ymir, do you know him?" Annie asked as she looked at her in shock, she didn't know what to do when Ymir had attacked Eren out of nowhere. But it seems like Eren knew what she was planning if making her eat dirt was anything to go by, though she didn't know that Ymir knows Eren after all that woman never talked about anyone from her past or her family, which Kinda remind her of Eren.

Ymir just smirks at that and head to her lover not even answering Annie, making the blond eye twitch. "Can you introduce the others, please?" Levi (God bless his soul.) stopped what was about to be a crime ground. That made Marco smile and nod his head at that.

"Well, as you had seen, the one who…. Er, greet? Eren was Ymir, the blond next to her is Krista. And those two over there are Connie and Sasha." Marco said as he points at everyone as he was speaking, making the other look at the two and smile while waving. Though Eren frown as he saw the pity in Krista's eyes as she looked at Levi, Sasha and Connie just shrug it off which made him grateful. "Guys, this is Levi Ackerman, and Eren…." he looks at Eren for his last name only getting a blank look and an insane smile that made Marco laugh nervously. "They are new here, they live in the Yeager mansion!" he said making Krista, Sasha, and Connie squeak in shock and look at the two.

"So it is true," Krista said making everyone look at her. "My dad told me that a new family moved to the Yeagers' mansion, I didn't know if it was true or not." She said with a shrug making the rest hum at that.

"Eren." Annie looked at Eren making the man look at her with a hum. "How do you know Ymir?" she asked, Annie knew that Ymir was a bitch and that she won't tell her a thing, but she also knew that Eren was kind enough to tell (Even if he was half insane. No one could grin that much without something being wrong with their heads.) that made Eren and Ymir smirk at each other then at the rest.

"We are old friends." Eren said making the rest 'oh' at that and nod their heads. "Though I didn't know such a hellhound will befriend Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum." He said and raise an eyebrow at Ymir making her snort at that and smirk.

"I didn't, but my Queen wanted me to befriend them." She said as she cocked her hips to the side and smirk at Eren. "And I didn't know that Mad Hatter will follow someone like a lost puppy." She sasses back making Eren smirk.

"Alice is my fiancé, bitch. So back off and return to your queen." He said and kiss Levi on the cheek, making Levi flush a bright red and hide his face in his hands, as for the rest they shrike a loud 'WHAT?!' and look at the pair in shock. "What? Didn't you know that we were engaged?" Eren asked as he looks at the gang and starts laughing madly at their shocked faces.

Levi raises his head and glare at Eren with his red face, making Eren stop laughing and kiss him on the lips making him squeak and push Eren away. "Eren! you Meany! I hate you!" Levi whined with a red face making Eren smirk in pride and look at the others who seem to snap from where they had been a moment ago.

"Well… congratulation… I guess?" Ymir mutter as she blinks at that. never in her long, long, long! Life did she expect that Eren has, or will show his emotions to anyone, but she reminds herself that this man was Alice, the person that Eren had been looking for forty or was it thirty years? But she was really happy for her friend so whatever. "So… are we going to see movies or not?" she asked making the other look at her and smile at that.

Eren just grins at Levi's pout and start wheeling him to the cinema, he didn't know why but he felt like today was going to end up with surprise.

* * *

 **EXL**

* * *

"We should NEVER let Eren and Ymir chose any fucking movie again!" Sasha screech as she looks at the two like they were Satan's spawn (Which they probably are.) the whole gang agrees with that and sends the two a glare. They were still shaken from the horror film that the two had chosen for the gang, and not any kind of horror, it was the kind that will make you piss yourself! Connie and Armin nearly did that! even Annie the one who liked horror was shaken like a leaf! No one in their right mind remembers the film's name nor they wanted too, just remember the woman's face as she ripped the baby from the mother's womb was enough to make them throw up in disgust!

Though the only one who wasn't shaken as badly as them was Levi, who Eren had to hide his face half of the movie and crooned to him when he jumps in fear. Eren and Ymir snort at that and start laughing hard at the frighten teens. HELL! 'IT' Movie, that Ymir had shown them a few months ago wasn't that bad!

"Eren… stop laughing…. That was a mean move." Levi said as he sniffs, still, frightened by what he had seen. He would have much preferred to see Mulan and Anime movies again and be called a child then let Eren chose a movie ever again. He had foolishly thought that because he was used to Eren making prank like the horror films he won't be affected by them, guess he was wrong and he would have a date with a fucked-up nightmare tonight.

Eren stopped laughing and crooned to Levi trying to calm him down. "I am sorry, little Alice. Promise not to do it again." He said as he wheeled Levi making the teen give him a shaky smile and a nod. Though Eren looked at Ymir and the two of them smirk, just because his love was ban from horror films doesn't mean the others are.

"Levi?" Eren heard someone calling Levi and when he turned he saw Mikasa, Eren frown at that then scowl at the way Mikasa looked at him and start acting like a blushing school girl and straightening her clothes, if it was him he would have killed that bitch a long time ago, but his sweet little Alice will be made at him, because for some reason he was trying to be friends with her. Mikasa then turns to Levi and scowl as she saw that the handsome man was wheeling Levi around. "What are you doing here?" Mikasa asks in distaste.

That made Levi frown and he wonders if he should just leave Mikasa alone and ask Eren to take him someplace, but he was really tired of Mikasa being a bitch to him. "You left me alone in our home, so I decided to hang out with my friends. It is not like a father will care if I disobey him because you did it first." Levi said sweetly with a small smile, Eren grin at that and Mikasa's face turn red with fury.

She will teach that bastard! How dare he insult her in front of that handsome man that she was looking for everywhere! "So this is him?" Mikasa heard Hitch her friend says and she hummed at that. Hitch snort and then start straightening her clothes as she saw Eren. "You didn't tell me that he was a pathetic cross-dresser." She grins at that and looked at Eren hoping that he laughs at the insult like how her friends. Berthold, Reiner, and Marlowe were.

Eren growl at the way Levi flinch softly at their words and he forced a smile. "And I didn't realize a fucking slut, have any say in other people business. Because last time I checked, whores like you were killed on sight." Eren said sweetly he then grin as he saw Hitch face turn red with rage. "Let's go, Alice," Eren said softly and start wheeling Levi away. "You are next," Eren whispered softly and then looked at Ymir who was watching Hitch with an insane glee in her eyes. Ymir then looked at him and smirk with a nod of her head.

It seems like Eren found his new plaything.

* * *

 **EXL**

* * *

Hitch huffed as she was heading to her home, she couldn't believe how that man had insulted her! she was the daughter of a rich man that could quite easily put that bastard behind the bars, but that thought for another night, she needs to return to her home or her mother while flipping her shit because she was late again, thankfully Marlowe's was near her, that is why the loser was 'walking her home' like usual.

Hitch and Marlowe freeze as the heard the sound of howling, but the two of them just looked at each other and laughed it off and continue with their way. Five minutes later the heard the sound of howling again and this time Hitch flinch and held Marlowe's hand as a form of protection. Only for a hug! Dog to appear out of nowhere in front of them before Hitch was about to say something to Marlowe, the dog run with high speed and attack Marlowe.

Hitch screech at that and yell in horror as she saw the dog rip Marlowe's head off and rip his stomach open. She back away only to feel a solid surface behind her, she flinches and squeaks as she heard a chuckle coming from the hard wall behind her, she turns around, only to see the handsome man from before wearing an insane smirk with an insane dark clothes all the same.

"You know, I would have let you live if you hadn't made my beautiful Alice cry today." The man says as his grin turns into a frown. Hitch back away from the man only to hear the sound of a growl from behind her.

"P-p-please…." Hitch gulp as tears starts running down her face as she trembles like a leaf, that only made the man cocks his head to the side and grin at that madly.

"I don't give second chances." The man hummed cheerfully, and before Hitch knew it she coughs blood and looked down, only to see the man's hand through her stomach. "Goodbye and welcome to hell…" that was the last thing Hitch had heard before the pain took over.

...

The next day the police found Marlowe's body all eaten except the head and the bones.

As for Hitch, they saw her body-parts hanging on the trees like a charm. With her blood written….

 _ **YOU ARE NEXT!**_

* * *

"Good job, Ymir!" Eren crooned as he pats the hellhound that was growling in satisfaction after his hearty meal, Ymir just growls softly at that and start shifting to her human form making Eren hum and look away from the now naked woman.

"I didn't have that much fun, for a long time now," Ymir said as she shook herself like a dog and stood up to stretch. "If you have another mission like this tell me! I am excited to finally be able to hunt again… master." Ymir said only to see Eren scuff at the master command.

"You know damn well, I hate when you call me master." Eren said as he stretches and starts walking to his home with Ymir on tow. "Especially when you didn't mean that shit you say." He grunts at that making Ymir cackle at that.

"Fine then…. Eren. tell Alice I said 'hey' that little queen you have to need his rest, especially if you go hard on him the first time you mate him~" Ymir cooed making Eren's lips twitch up at that. "Oh. And he is a virgin, so be gentle ~" with that Ymir shift once again and run to her own home.

Eren smirk at that and start walking to his home, he wasn't lying when he had said that Ymir was an old friend…. Well, a father and daughter are more correct then any if you would have liked, after all, he was sure to be considered that insane bitch's father and he will say, he was quite proud of her after what he had seen today.

He had met her after a year of him being sealed inside his own home. Ymir was a pup back then really. A five maybe six-year-old child? And she had been weak and need some help or she would have died, and because Eren have nothing better to do than sit around and wait for his sweet Levi to come, he helped Ymir which turn out to be a hellhound, he was quite lonely back then so he raised her and the rest is a history like they said. She just bends herself to him as a familiar which Eren had laughed his ass off about, because familiars are only for witches and he was by no mean a witch, he was Demon/Satan/Human(?) pick whatever the hell you want he was all of them and nothing in the same time. Anyway, after Ymir had meet Historia five years ago, she asked him if she can be with her mate, and who was he to deny someone to be with their own Alice when he was yearning for his Alice to come for him soon. After he had accepted she left, but she does come and visit him every month or so, that was until his mansion was sold.

Eren just hummed at that and shrug and continue his way, his beautiful Alice was finally here with him so it doesn't matter to him anymore.

With that, he starts humming his favorite song.

* * *

 **EXL**

* * *

When Eren reached the backyard gardens, he froze in his place as he saw Levi shivering outside, and not only that but he was sitting on the grass without his chair in sight. After Eren snap out of his shock he run to Levi who was looking at his hands blankly, it really made Eren shiver from the inside at the dead look his love was sporting. "Levi!" Eren calls out softly as he kneels beside Levi embracing him softly, his love was cold as the dead! What the fuck had happened here?

Levi blink at that then looked at Eren and give a soft smile. "You are late." Levi mutter as he snuggles into Eren's warmth, this night was a cold one and he was quite cold because he had to wait for hours so Eren can return home.

"What happened, Levi?" Eren asked and Levi flinch at the use of his name, Eren only uses his name if something was serious on his mind. He wondered if he could save Mikasa if he lied, but Eren's firm glare made him look down in shame. Eren saw that and held Levi close to his chest as he stood up and start walking to the ocean away from his mansion, he knows that Levi won't talk as long as he was near the house. Once they were near the Ocean, Eren made Levi sit on a bench that was there and he gave Levi his coat, Levi shiver and snuggle to Eren's coat tightly sighing in relief at the warmth that starts sipping into his bones. "So?" Eren asked making Levi sighs again and look down at his feet with hurt eyes that made Eren's fists clench as it clicks into his brain.

"Mikasa get made about what happened today. Father discovers that she had disobeyed him and he punishes her… she then kicked me out of the house and took my wheelchair." Levi mutter as he sniffs and hides his face into Eren's coat hoping that he won't see Eren's disappointed face at his weakness.

As for Eren, he was boiling with rage! He should have had killed that bitch the first day she hurt his Alice! But he promises himself, just a little bit more and her death will be the most painful of all. "And when was that?" he asked softly and sit beside Levi hugging him softly making Levi hide his face into his chest.

"Three hours." Levi muffled voice comes making Eren nearly dash to his mansion and kill that bitch right away, but Levi's sniff made him stop and held Levi tightly. "Do you really love me?" Levi asked and peck at Eren making Eren smile at Levi softly.

"I love you more than the world itself." Eren mutter making Levi smile at that. "I loved you and waited for you for 34 years little Alice since I was six, so don't let that harpy confines you of her lies," Eren said as he starts kissing Levi over his face making Levi giggle softly at that. Eren stopped and cocked his head looking at Levi, shortly after that an insane grin broke over his face making Levi blink. "Let's take a walk along the beach." Eren mutter as he stands and gives his hand to Levi so he could take it.

Levi frown and look down at his feet and bite his bottom lip. "I can't walk, Eren," he said as he sighs softly and looked at Eren who was looking at him with a mad grin.

"Yes, you can! Just trust me, Levi." Eren said and he kissed Levi on the lips before he can say a thing. "You love me right?" he asks seeing how Levi nods his head with a soft blush. "Then trust me, love, the only thing that is holding you back is fear," Eren whispered in Levi's ear making him shiver softly at that and this time not from coldness as a few minutes ago.

"But the doctors said-" before Levi said a thing Eren kiss him again this time hard making Levi gasp, Eren took advantage of that and Levi moan softly as he felt Eren's tongue inside his mouth. Levi gasps as he felt Eren's hand start running along his side and he pushes Eren away softly.

Eren smirk as he looked at Levi's flushed face and hummed, he knew that by the end of the night his love will give to his demand, but first, he has to teach his lovely and sweet Alice to abandon his fears. "Come on, little Alice. Trust me." Eren crooned softly making Levi look at him and sighs with a nod.

Eren back away a little and offer Levi his hand, Levi held Eren's hand and tried to stand up, but nothing happened. That made Eren hum and pull Levi to his chest making him squeak at that and held him tightly. "Now, a step before the other, you can do it, Levi." Levi tried only for nothing to happen, at that tears of frustration start making their way down Levi's face. "Levi…," Eren whispers softly as he looks at Levi who was shaking his head and look at him brokenly. Eren look at Levi and then sighs softly and starts humming softly.

Levi hiccup and sniff but looked at Eren as he heard Eren hum that song again. "Can you sing the song." Levi mutter as he leans his head on Eren's chest making the older man look at him with a hum. "You always hum it but never sing it, can you sing it to me, please?" Levi repeats making Eren sighs and kisses his forehead at that, Levi jumps a little as he heard music coming out of nowhere and he looked at Eren who was smiling at him a soft smile as he starts singing.

 _My friends don't walk they run_

 _Skinny dip in rabbit holes for fun_

 _Popping, popping balloons with guns_

 _Getting high of helium_

 _We paint white roses red, each shade from a different person's head_

 _This dream, dream is a killer_

 _Getting drunk with a blue caterpillar._

Levi giggled at the way Eren had changed his voice every now and then and grin, he should have known that Eren will surprise him of Alice in wonderland song.

 _I'm peeling the skin of my face_

 _'cause I really hate being safe_

 _The normal, the make me afraid_

 _The crazies, they make me feel sane._

Eren starts moving backward without Levi realizing and he grins and continues to sing.

 _I'm nuts, baby, I'm mad, the craziest friend that you've ever had_

 _You think I am psycho, you think I am gone_

 _Tell the psychiatrist something is wrong._

Eren nuzzled Levi at that making Levi smile and hum at that part and start humming the song with Eren, making Eren smile at that.

 _Over the bend, entirely bonkers_

 _You like me best when I'm off my rockers_

 _Tell you a secret, I'm not alarmed_

 _So what if I'm crazy? The best people are_

 _All the best people are crazy, all the best people are._

Eren whisper that part in Levi's ear, making his love smile at that and repeat the part, that made Eren grin madly as he felt Levi hug him.

 _Where is my prescription?_

 _Doctor, doctor please listen_

 _My brain is scattered_

 _You can be Alice, I'll be the Mad Hatter._

Levi giggled at the last part and Eren grin madly at that and let go of Levi who was still hugging him and put his hand on Levi's hip and start dancing.

 _I'm peeling the skin of my face_

 _'cause I really hate being safe_

 _The normal, the make me afraid_

 _The crazies, they make me feel sane._

 _I'm nuts, baby, I'm mad, the craziest friend that you've ever had_

 _You think I am psycho, you think I am gone_

 _Tell the psychiatrist something is wrong._

 _Over the bend, entirely bonkers_

 _You like me best when I'm off my rockers_

 _Tell you a secret, I'm not alarmed_

 _So what if I'm crazy? The best people are_

 _All the best people are crazy, all the best people are._

It was Levi who had sung that part, that made Eren laugh softly and kiss him on the forehead making Levi blush at that hard and look away.

 _You think I'm crazy, you think I'm gone_

 _So what if I'm crazy? All the best people are_

 _And you're crazy too, I know you're gone_

 _That's probably the reason that we get along._

Eren starts dancing at a fast tempo making Levi giggle softly and sing after Eren. the song was fun and Levi wanted to hear it to the end.

 _I'm nuts, baby, I'm mad, the craziest friend that you've ever had_

 _You think I am psycho, you think I am gone_

 _Tell the psychiatrist something is wrong._

 _Over the bend, entirely bonkers_

 _You like me best when I'm off my rockers_

 _Tell you a secret, I'm not alarmed_

 _So what if I'm crazy? The best people are_

 _All the best people are crazy, all the best people are._

Eren slow down the dance and Levi hum at that, the song was coming to an end.

 _All the best people are crazy, all the best people are._

 _All the best people are crazy, all the best people are._

Eren stops dancing and let go of Levi and smiled at him. "I told you that your fear was stopping you, little Alice," Eren said with a smirk making Levi look at him in confuse. "Down there," Eren said pointing down making Levi look down.

Levi shrike as he saw that he was standing then he fell down on the sand making Eren cackle madly at that. "EREN!" Levi yelped making Eren stop laughing and smile instead.

"Come on, Levi! You were dancing with me just fine a few moments ago. Trust me, you can do it." Eren said gently making Levi look at him in shock, Levi bites his bottom lip and looks at his legs if what Eren had said was true then does that mean…

Slowly, so slowly Levi tried to stand up. And this time he did it! Levi stood on his shaky legs and sniff as tears start running down his face. HE WAS STANDING AGAIN! Levi looks at Eren who opened his arms to him, and that Levi sob and run shakily to Eren and embrace him tightly sobbing harder and harder every passing minute.

"It is OK, Levi." Eren croon as he starts rocking Levi who was now weeping back and forth, making Levi hide his face in Eren's chest.

"Thank you, thank you…." Levi chokes on his breath as he starts thanking Eren over and over again, as he held him tightly. Eren just smiles and kisses Levi on the forehead. Levi wiped his tears and look at Eren with a happy face, he then lowers Eren's head and kisses him hard on his lips, making the older man hug him and kiss him back with more passion, making Levi sighs at that. Maybe Eren was right, maybe he should have had let go of his fears a long time ago.

After all, Eren will always be here for him.

* * *

So what do you think?

Levi can walk! Bloody Hell! What did you do Eren?!

And the song is:

Melanie Martinez - Mad Hatter.

I hope you like it, I really love this song :D

 **Read and Review.**

and let me knew what you think. I am always open to suggestions.

 _ **Nazaki-Sama.**_


	5. Chapter 5

… **As Mad As The Hatter...**

 _ **/Warning/:**_ This chapter contains. SMUT! (Don't like don't read.) Cursing, fluff, violent(?). And Eren being a pervert ;P All reviews are appreciated.

"Talking."

 _"Thinking."_

… _Flashbacks or Dreams…_

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

Eren hummed while smirking as he heard Levi's giggles every time he trip in his walk. He knows that Levi won't walk well until he gets used to it once again, and to be able to do that he had to get rid of that noisy family of his. But that is for another day because tonight he will have his lovely Alice all to himself. At that thought, Eren's eyes glow in the darkness like a cat. Yes, tonight his innocent little Alice will be all his because after tonight his Alice will be his bride for lifetimes to come.

"So…." Levi hums a little as he shook a little but caught himself before tripping and looked at Eren. "Why don't you want me to tell them, that I can walk now?" he asked softly and grin as he felt Eren's hand tighten around his when he had jump over a little rock in his way. He had wondered why Eren didn't want him to say a word to his family. after all, they will be happy if he was able to walk again…right? I mean Mikasa maybe will be a little angry about it, but she will let it go after that, right?

Eren then turn to Levi and gave him a little smile making Levi smile in return. "It's a secret, little Alice. So we better stay quiet about it when we are with your family….. until I meet them that is." Eren said making Levi look at him with a small gasp.

"You are going to meet them…?!" Levi whisper excitedly as he looks at Eren who grin and nod at that, his glowing eyes made Levi hum at that and nod his head. If any other person had seen that insane grin with the glowing eyes he would have run away an run fast at that, because Eren really looked like a demon out of hell, dragging that innocent soul with him, but to Levi, he just hums while smiling. Eren was Eren, he loves messing with people's mind, he didn't know why people are scared of him. "What about our friends?" Levi asked softly making Eren hum at that.

"You can tell them," Eren said making Levi hum at that and stare forward, Eren grin at that as he looked at Levi. They will reach his home soon. When they reached the mansion, Eren scowl as he saw one of the room's light is on. Probably Mikasa, Eren really wanted to kill her but he just turns his head and continues to the backyard, her death will be much worst then the rest… he will make sure of that.

Levi was humming that song Eren had sung to him awhile ago, he awed as he saw Eren wave his hand and the doors to the mansion opened up for them. Maybe he could ask Eren to teach him that trick? Eren looked at him and grin at that, pulling Levi through the door, he shushes Levi who was giggling at the way Eren waving his hand to make everything in the mansion move at his will.

"We don't want them to know our secret, little Alice." Eren crooned softly in Levi's ear making him hum and quiet down at that. after that Eren lead Levi to their room making Levi grin and follow Eren faster, he really wanted to run but Eren's firm hold made him pout at not being able to do that.

Levi looked around his room happily as they entered only to squeaked as he felt Eren hug him from behind and kiss his neck. "Eren!" Levi squeaked again and whined softly as he felt Eren give a throaty laugh at him.

"What is it, little Alice." Eren mutter into the younger man's ear making him flush at that. "I'm doing nothing but taking care of my _wife,_ " Eren said in a low voice making Levi flush and look down on the floor.

"You are mean….." The raven whispered. At that Eren looked at him questionably but instead of an answer, he felt a pair of soft lips over his own. The kiss was gentle at first, lips moving in a sync motion with each other. Eren hummed at that and smirk into the kiss pulled the raven closer by placing his arm around Levi's hips.

But this was not enough. Levi was desperate to convey his emotions by this kiss, he was eager to feel the older man's taste. Eren may think that he didn't know what the older man was talking about, but he knows quite a lot to put two and two together. He was desperate to believe that it was true, that Eren will stay with him forever and ever as he had promised.

At that thought, Levi pressed his lips forcefully on the dark-haired man. his tongue tracing Eren's lower lips asking for entrance which his lover readily granted. Levi flushes at that but slipped his tongue in Eren's mouth taking the sweet taste deepening the kiss.

Eren was shocked for a moment at Levi boldness, but he just hummed and parted his lips letting the raven deepen the kiss, he will have to ask Levi about that later. They both moaned softly and parted after a few moments, panting hard and trying to catch their breaths.

Levi's pressed his forehead on Eren's chest, terrified to even look at him after what he had done, though he heard Eren laugh at that making Levi lookup with. He felt Eren pecked on his lips and locked his eyes with his,

At that Levi blush but smile softly "I…I l-love y-you." Levi said in embarrassment.

At that Eren looked at the raven with wide disbelieving eyes. He could not believe his ears. He had always thought that he will be the one to say those words first, that Levi will be too shy to even say them back. But Levi had to be unpredicted as always. Eren smiled at that, a soft smile and not like his insane one, that smile made Levi's eyes widen a little and smile in return as he felt Eren leading him to his bed. Levi squeaked as his legs hit the bed making him fall backward and Eren to smirk at that making Levi flush and hiss at him, looking away from Eren.

"And I you, little Alice," he whispered before capturing the raven's lips in another deep kiss, Levi's face was even more flushed at that, making Eren smirk at it when he pulls away from the kiss.

Levi jumped in surprise when he felt hot breath ghosting over his neck. "E-Eren!" he gives a whine at that making Eren snort and kisses his neck once more, Levi shivers a little his breath hitch at that. Eren smirk and pressed his lips on the pale neck and placed a soft kiss there. "What is it, love? I didn't quite catch that," he asked trailing a line of kisses along his neck and stopping over the raven's pulse. Levi moaned as the warm lips pressed on his pulse, kissing and sucking on it, trailing a hot tongue over the sensitive flesh.

"E-Eren," Levi whispered softly causing the dark-haired man to look up at him. Levi looked away and blushed. He doesn't know how to say what he wants to say, He is feeling nervous! GOD! why did Eren have to be mean and try to embarrass him even more? Levi did not dare to look at his lover, _God it is so embarrassing._ he thought. He took a deep breath to calm himself _. Get a hold of yourself Levi_. he scolded himself. "Willyoumakelovetome?" He ends up blurting out

"What was that?" Eren raise an eyebrow at that and look at Levi who was looking away from him, Eren didn't know if he should laugh, or croon at the way Levi's face turn scarlet red. His bride was really cute and innocent, he wondered if he could turn him even more flustered then right now.

Levi glanced at his lover and give an annoyed and shaky sigh. The mismatching eyes were looking at him playfully making Levi felt relaxed and a little bit annoyed by that. "Will you make love to me?" he whispered slowly and clearly, so Eren won't have another reason to trick him into saying it again.

Eren was surprised at that. it seems like Levi discover his trick and now he can't tease him as much as he liked, oh well he can tease his bride later. He cupped the raven's cheeks in his hands and turned his face towards himself, locking their eyes. He pulled the raven in a tight hug. "If you want me to stop just say so." He murmured in Levi's ear, no matter how much he wanted to be with his love, Levi is too precious to him not to stop when his love gets scared. Levi nodded his head and hugged Eren back.

Pulling back Eren smiled and placed a soft loving kiss on his forehead. Levi felt his heart beat faster as the older man kissed the tip of his nose and then finally pressed his lips on his. Levi wrapped his arms around the tan neck and pressed him closer, parting his lips slightly he let Eren enter his mouth, letting his lover deepen the kiss. They both felt pleasure washing over their bodies.

Breaking the kiss Eren placed butterfly kisses all over the raven's beautiful face, tracing every curve of his face with his lips. Levi closed his eyes and let Eren take care of him. He felt like a princess who is loved and cherished whenever Eren's lips touched his skin.

Pale fingers curled in the black locks as Eren captured his lips for another heated kiss. Their tongue's rubbed together and they both moaned at the feeling. Eren slowly rubbed his hands on the raven's chest touching him through his dress.

Breaking the kiss Eren started to kiss the raven along his jawline and nibbled on his neck. Levi tilted his head to give Eren more space. Eren then started placing small kisses on the pale skin before stopping over his pulse, Eren smirk at Levi's flushed face as he looked up at him, he knows this is Levi's sensitive spot, he kissed there and sucked over the pulse, grazing his teeth lightly over the skin, earning a soft moan from the raven.

He then lowered the dress more revealing smooth creamy white skin. He started kissing the now exposed chest, nipping and sucking, making Levi shiver. He moved his attention to one of the erect nipples, stopping there and placing a soft kiss on the nub. The hand on his hair tightened but Eren said nothing he licked around the nub before taking it in his mouth.

Levi gasped and cried out at the feeling tugging the black hair. He could not believe something like this could feel this good. Another wave of pleasure ran through his body when Eren's other hand brushed on the other nipple, pinching it lightly.

Eren pulled away and looked at the raven. He was panting heavily, eyes closed and cheeks flushed. Eren breathe deeply at that he felt himself getting aroused just from the sight of the beautiful raven. He pressed the raven backward, making his head hit the pillow.

Eren then lowered the dress, even more, exposing the raven's stomach. There was a long scar on the pale stomach just above the belly button, Eren frown at that, it was the first time for him to see that scar. Levi's eyes snapped and widen slightly in fear, He tried to cover the scar with his hand when he saw Eren looking at it but Eren caught his hand. He placed kisses on the tip of each finger and smiled softly making the raven blush like a tomato.

He started to trail the scar with his lips while his hand worked on taking off the dress the raven was wearing. He placed soft kissed on the raven's stomach and stopped at the belly bottom. He swirls his tongue around it making the raven moan out in pleasure.

When the dress was off he looked at the raven-haired boy. Placing a small kiss on the plump lips he pressed his forehead to Levi. "Are you sure you want this?" he asked caressing the pale stomach lightly. Levi held his gaze for a few moments and nodded. Eren smiled at him, he pecked on his lips.

Levi looked at the fully clothed man and frowned, should he take them off? He tugged at his lover's shirt. Eren smirk at that and winked at him while removed his shirt along with his pants leaving him in his boxers only. Levi blushed hard as the well-toned tan skin exposed. God, this is embarrassing.

Eren sat between the raven's legs and started to pull down his panty, making Levi look away fast his face flushed a new shade of red. When they were removed Eren looked at the now exposed raven with awe, he had always known that his Alice was a sight to behold, but now he thinks that he can't take his eyes off even if he wanted too. Levi is beautiful, more beautiful than anyone he has seen in all of his long life. Levi blushed at that and tried to cover himself with his hands, "Don't look." He murmured weakly, why did Eren have to act like this? He can't live a second longer if Eren kept doing this!

Eren looked up at the raven and smirk once more, he didn't care if he looked like a pervert for looking at Levi like that but he could not help it. Levi was indeed beautiful. "You are beautiful." He whispered in a low seductive voice.

Levi felt his cheeks heat up and he looked away. "Don't say embarrassing things." He whined at that, Eren just smirk at that and laughed softly making Levi buff his cheeks at him, why was Eren being mean, again?

Eren leaned down and started to kiss the raven's thighs he sucked on the soft skin making the raven moan out and flush harder at that. His one hand stroked the raven's semi-hard member slightly as he placed kissed on the raven's inner thighs.

Eren then clicked his tongue as he remembered that he did indeed forget something, he then sucked three fingers and looked at Levi, making the younger man look like a caught dear and as fast as lightning look at the other side. Eren just grins at that as he pulls his fingers away and swirled one of his fingers around the small entrance and entered one digit slowly. "Relax," Eren said softly as he felt Levi tense a little and stroked the raven's member to distract him.

Moving the finger around, he inserted another finger and started a scissoring motion, stretching the small hole as far as he could. Leaning down he gave a tentative lick on the raven's erect nipple while he fingered the raven.

"Eren!" Levi cried out as the older man's fingers brushed against something inside him. He arched his back off the bed and panted. "W-what was th-that?" he asked panting as he watched his lover remove his fingers. Eren just smirk at him, he removed his own boxers. Levi blushed brightly as he watched the other in his naked glory.

Eren kissed the raven on his lips and hummed softly with a smile. "Ready?" he asked placing his hardening member on the raven's entrance. Levi nodded at that. Eren pulled the other boy on his lap and kissed the corner of his lips as he slowly pushed inside, groaning slightly as the tight heat engulfed him, his other hand stroked the raven's now erect member.

Levi felt breathless when the other entered him. It hurt but at the same time, he felt complete. He felt Eren placing soft kisses on his sensitive earlobe. After a few moments the burning sensation turned into a dull ache and Levi moved his hips slightly to give his love the hint.

Eren kissed him deeply before pulling out slightly and thrusting in. He started a slow pace. He knew Levi's back would be killing him in the morning if he doesn't do something. So he placed his warmer than normal hand on the raven's back, slowly massaging his backside helping his muscles to relax. That made Levi moan softly and give a shaky sigh.

"Am I hurting you?" Eren asked thrusting slowly in and out of the raven. Levi shook his head and wrapped his arms around the Eren's neck. Eren grunt softly and kissed the pale forehead. He pulled out and slammed back hitting the raven's sweet spot dead on.

Levi back arched as he felt waves of pleasure washing over his body, he cried out and closed his eyes tightly. This feeling was overwhelming, Levi felt loved, he felt like he is the luckiest man in the world.

Eren smiled and pulled the raven for a kiss. "Does it feel good?" he asked his one hand still massaging the raven's back. He pressed it on a pressure point and Levi moaned out holding the tanned shoulders tightly.

Eren picked up his pace and thrust more powerful and continued to move in and out of the raven groaning loudly at the amazing feeling.

Levi has never felt something like this, he moaned loudly as another deep thrust send waves of pleasure through his spine. He felt white-hot pleasure shooting through every nerve of his body.

Eren felt his climax approaching. He started to stork the raven with his thrusts. The moans of his name were like music to his ears, he kissed the raven deeply. He felt the lean body under him tremble as the raven released his load all over their stomachs. His screams went muffled by the deep kiss and his body fell limp in Eren's arms. With one final thrust, Eren also emptied himself deep inside his lover.

Levi moaned softly as the hot fluid hit his sensitive insides. Eren pulled his limp member out of the raven and pulled him closer to himself. He laid their bodies on the bed.

"I love you." he murmured at the boy's ear kissing the lobe but Levi has already fallen asleep, Eren ran his fingers through the other's sweat-soaked hair and brushed some raven locks from the angelic face. He placed a soft kiss on the raven's forehead and pulled the covers over them allowing his own body some rest.

* * *

 **EXL**

* * *

Kenny grunts softly as he stretched his arms above his body, he feels like shit. Kenny just sighs at that, maybe Levi was right, maybe they should have stayed in the big city, he had lost half of his fortune since he had sit afoot in this house so maybe… but Levi had finally started making friends. So maybe it was him and not the house. After all he knows that country people are not that accepting of his family, yet.

At that Kenny sighs and took a sip of his coffee, with a newspaper in his hand and a coffee in the other he heads to the backyard, the only place he loves in this messy house was the backyard, it had that one side that was away from the figures of the story, it was beautiful with those candles hanging from every tree that shines like a star in the night. Maybe he could eat dinner with his family in the backyard, even if it was cold, it only gets cold in the nights not in the mornings.

Kenny hum as he opened the door to the backyard, only for him to drop everything that was in his hands and gasp as he saw Levi shivering in the ground under the shades of some tree. "Levi!" Kenny called out as he run to his son, he touch Levi's shoulder only to flinch at the coldness he was feeling. What the fuck had happened here?!

Levi opens his eyes slowly and looked up at the one who had called him only to frown as he saw his father looking at him with worried eyes. where was Eren? Was what had happen last night only a dream? "F-father…?" Levi stutter and shiver from the coldness.

At that Kenny look at Levi only to see him awake then he looked around for his wheelchair, that was strangle absent. At that Kenny pressed his lips into a thin line and tried to left Levi, only for his hands to be slapped away. Kenny looked at Levi in shock, Levi had never raised his hand at anyone. "L-Levi?" he questioned softly, only for Levi to hiss at him weakly.

"D-don't t-touch m-m-me!" Levi wheezed out as he tried to sit by himself only to fall on the floor. At that Levi gave a weak growl followed by a soft sob. "Just get my wheelchair back…" he sniff softy wiping his tears away.

At that Kenny snap from his shock, this is the first time he saw Levi cry since his mother's death. "W-where is it?" he said softly in hope of not sitting Levi off again.

"M-Mikasa….." Levi mumbled, but Kenny was able to hear him anyway. At that Kenny frown, he frowns even more at Levi's clothes, they were from yesterday, did that mean that Levi had spent last night in here with only that light dress?

"Why is it with Mikasa?" Kenny asks with a scowl. He doesn't know why it was with Mikasa but deep down, he was sure that whatever he will hear right now, he won't like it, not one a bit.

"W-why do you care?!" Levi cried out making Kenny back away a little bit. "I am not your family! I am just the son of that whore you had married! SO WHY DO YOU CARE?" Levi shriek at that making Kenny back away in shocked.

Suddenly realization paint Kenny's face and he look at Levi with enrage face, making Levi sniff at that and look way. "Did Mikasa say that?" Kenny asked in dangerous voice making Levi look away and sniff once more wiping the tears that seems like they don't want to stop.

"Just bring back my chair." That was the only thing that answered Kenny's question. With that Kenny stood up with clenched fists heading inside the house.

"KIMI!" Kenny shout as he entered the house only to see a frantic Kimi run to him. "Where is Mikasa?" he hissed making Kimi back away a little at that.

"W-what happened, Kenny?" Kimi asked softly hoping to not sit her husband. Whatever Mikasa had done this time, Kimi knew that it had been the last straw for Kenny.

At that Kenny looked at Kimi with a glare that made his wife stiff in her place. "Your fucking daughter had left Levi outside the whole night while taking his wheelchair away!" he hissed making Kimi gasp in horror at that.

"I-is h-he Ok?" Kimi asked franticly as she headed to the backyard door. Mikasa had taken it too far this time! What the fuck was wrong with her? ever since her rebellious phase had start she had been acting strangely. And it became worst ever since they still down here.

"I don't know," Kenny said then he growled. "Just bring Levi's chair out of her room, if I see her now I will kill her," he growled while dry-washed his face. that made Kimi give a heavy sigh and nod heading to Mikasa's room. Whatever Mikasa's punishment this time she won't protect her daughter anymore, because it seems like every time Mikasa saw someone defending her she does a fucked up things because she knows that she has someone to back her, and Kimi was done she really was done with her daughter.

Kimi entered Mikasa's room only to press her lips into a thin line as she saw Levi's chair in the far corner of the room, she sighs at that and took Levi's chair and head downstairs, when Mikasa get out of the shower she will get her rightful punishment. Once Kimi was down she gives Kenny the chair and together they made their way to Levi who was shivering in his place, but this time he was sitting up instead of lying which was good.

Levi looked up at them and Kimi had to keep herself from flinching at the sight of his dead eyes. before they were able to help him he pushed them weakly. "Just give me my chair." He said. At that Kimi looked at her husband who nods at her. she gives Levi his chair and saw how he had struggled to sit on it. not once did he asked for their help, and Kimi wonders if he even thinks that they are here with him at all.

Once he was sitting in his chair, Levi give a shaky sigh and start wheeling himself not looking at them at all. Kenny clenched his fists at that and Kimi looked down at the ground, the two of them followed Levi silently. "I am going to stay at my friend's house… only for a little while." Levi mutter softly snapping them out of their own little world.

"Levi…" Kenny frown at that as he saw that Levi had stopped and start looking at his legs blankly. "What… did Mikasa say?" he asked softly only to see Levi tense at that and start wheeling himself but this time a little faster.

"I just need to think about something. I don't know when I will be back, I…. I can't stay with you all right now…" with that Levi head to his room.

"MIKASA!" Kenny yelled in rage as soon as Levi was out of his sight. Kimi just gazed blankly at the walls of the kitchen, they both didn't know what to do, but they both know that Mikasa had fucked up on a lot of levels.

No one noticed Levi's mad cackles as he head to his room with glowing eyes.

* * *

 **EXL**

* * *

Eren grins madly as he walked through the door with Levi's chair only to see Levi hugging the pillow while breathing softly. At that Eren smile and walked to Levi, he then sits on the bed and kissed Levi's neck, making the younger man whine at that and open his eyes, looking at Eren with sleepy eyes. "E-Eren…. it's e-early…" Levi said as he yawns and sits up while rubbing his eyes.

Eren kissed Levi on the lips making Levi furrow his brows and blink in confusion. It took only three seconds for Levi to remember what had happened last night. This time he turns scarlet red and pushed Eren away squeaking in embarrassment. That made Eren laugh and smirk at Levi's red face that was hidden behind his hands.

"Rise and shine love! We are having a sleepover at Ymir's house." Eren said as he stood up still laughing making Levi throw the pillow he was hugging at him. "Oh? Feisty now, aren't we?" that made Levi sink into his bed and hide behind his soft blanket. "Here, love. Wear this." Eren said making Levi look up and frown at the sporty clothes Eren was showing him.

"But… they are not mine." Levi said with a soft frown. He didn't know why Eren had shown him men's clothes when he knew that he loves the women's one. Maybe… maybe Eren had got bored with his choices?

Eren just grin at that. "I know that love, they are mine. I just don't want you to get sick after last night, that and today we are going to train you how to walk again! And I don't want any of your pretty dresses to get dirty." Eren explain making Levi 'oh' at that and smile. He should have known that Eren will always love him and think of him, no matter how his choices were questionable to some.

"OK," Levi said happily as he tried to stand up, only for his face to turn red after that. "C-can you h-help me…. Please?" Levi mutter as he felt his face burning hot. Making Eren smirk at that and head his way.

"Of course, little Alice!" Eren croon softly hiding the laughter in his voice with a cough. "We don't want you to lose the ability to walk just after you got it back." At Eren's cackle, Levi growl softly and throw another pillow at Eren, hitting him straight in the chest, only success in making Eren cackle madly even more at his flushed cheeks.

After he finished showering and dressing in Eren's clothes, he saw a bag on the bed with some dresses in them as Eren had told him. he then saw Eren in his doll form sitting on the bag with a wide smirk as he looked at the door. "Eren?" Levi asked softly making Eren look at him and hummed his head standing up and start walking, dragging the bag with him until he felt from the bed with the bag on top of him. though the bag moved until it was near Levi. That made Levi smile as he saw Eren raise the bag and jump on his lap and make himself comfortable.

"Let's go. I am sure that you will have fun sleeping over a friend's house." Eren said as he snuggles in Levi's lap making the younger man hum and nod at that with a smile. With that Levi went to find his father to ask him about the sleepover.

Levi frown as he heard shouting coming out of the kitchen, and when he enter it he froze in his place as he saw Mikasa getting slapped in the face hard that she fell to the floor. Levi was shaken as he saw her look at her father in shock and he flinch as all eyes turn on him.

"L-Levi?" Kenny frown as he saw Levi wore men's clothes. In the years that he had known Levi, he knew that his son hates men's clothes, but to see him wear some right now made him guess one of the few things Mikasa had told him. at that he sends a dark glare to Mikasa, making her flinch and look down not daring to even stand up. "Do you want something?" he asked softly hoping not to set Levi off for the third time, especially with the scared look Levi was donning on his face right now.

Levi flinch as he heard his father talk to him, he didn't know what happened over here, but he was scared of what his father will do if he told him what he wants, but he felt Eren's weight on his lap and that made him take a shaky sigh and look at his father. "I am going over a friend's house… I d-don't know when I will return, maybe a day or two." Levi said not daring to raise his head to look at his father. Eren had told him that Ymir likes to make her sleepover parties last by making them three days long or more. But looking at his father now, maybe it wasn't a good idea to ask.

Kenny sigh and dry-washed his face and looked at Levi, maybe a night or two outside of the house and away from Mikasa will do the kid some good, especially with the way he avoids looking at them and holds that toy like it was a life-line. "Yeah, you can go," Kenny mutter softly after he saw Kimi nod her head to him softly at that.

Levi just nod his head at that and head out of the kitchen and ignored Mikasa's glare as he was at it too. He then sighs in relief as he was outside of the house. "Do you know what had happened, Eren?" Levi looked at Eren as he asked that question. That made Eren shrug his little shoulders making Levi frown at that and sigh softly. "Maybe she had done something bad, who knows." Levi mutter as he wheeled himself to Ymir's house unaware of Eren's insane grin.

If only he knew…..

* * *

So what do you think?

Yay! An update!

So yesterday I went to a festival! And I had to say I was lucky! Because I won a cute panda, two kitten, and two bears plushies! AND On the first try!

Though my younger sister took a bear and a kitten from me, while my younger brother took the other bear…. Well, at least I have that cute panda and adorable kitty!

 **Read and Review.**

and let me knew what you think. I am always open to suggestions.

 _ **Nazaki-Sama.**_


	6. Chapter 6

… **As Mad As The Hatter...**

 _ **/Warning/:**_ This chapter contains cursing, violence (?), Fluff (?), sadness (?), and an insane Eren (Always), with a little dash of a shovel talk thrown in the mix, and who knows what. All reviews are appreciated.

 **P.S:** Dear readers, I want to tell you that I'm finally back after nearly a year and a half with no word. But don't worry! I'm finally here and I won't leave soon. I opened a Tumblr account and I will be posting on it, Time of me updating a story, or if a new story will be published, that and you can be part of the votes of which story should be updated faster than the others. You can find me by the name 'Nazaki-Sama'. Hope to hear from you soon!

 **P.S.S:** Chapter Two Is Now Edited!

"Talking."

 _"Thinking."_

 _…Flashbacks or Dreams…_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6**_

* * *

The trip to Ymir's house was spent with Eren and Levi's chatting softly, well… actually, it was spent with Levi chatting and Eren scaring the poor soul out of every child he sees, which were a lot of children considering that Eren made Levi go through the park. "For fun!" Eren had said making Levi cock his head and smile happily. Before they reached Ymir's house Eren made Levi stop so he can change to his human form. Cackling madly as he hears the squeak from a child that was playing in front of his house making him run to his house calling to his mother.

"That was mean," Levi said, trying to look disapproving only for his mirth in his eyes to ruin that. They were near their destination, so Eren just shrugged, grinning madly as he starts pushing Levi's wheelchair.

"But I am bored, little Alice!" Eren said all the while humming happily. Making Levi laugh softly and mouth the words to the song that Eren was humming making his lover smile like a lunatic.

Once they reached the house, Eren knocked on the door and point to the door while counting from five, which made Levi look at him with confusion and stare at the door that was thrown open once Eren reached the number zero.

"Eren, You bastard! Why aren't you in your pajamas!" that was Ymir who got out of the house glaring at Eren, wearing nothing but a sponge pop pajamas with bunny slippers. That made Levi opens his mouth and closes it, not knowing what to say seeing Ymir wear such a ridiculous outfit, I mean the pajamas are a catchy red color that made his eyes hurt, it was like a neon light sign! Though the white bunnies were cute.

"And risk looking ridicules like you?" Eren grin at that making Ymir huffs and grumble at him, but open the door for Levi and Eren to enter.

"You are always ridiculous, so don't you dare talk about my choice of clothes," Ymir exclaimed, then she pauses a little bit and cocked her head, she then grin and gaze at Levi. "Oh, Sweetie! I nearly forget you were here," She cooed softly then hugged Levi purring loudly. That made Levi squeal and his face to turn to red, as he heard Eren growl loudly, ripping him away from Ymir's tight hold. That made Ymir cackle and run inside while screaming. "Eren Popped Levi's cherry!" making Levi nearly pass out from how red his face was.

"WHAT?!" That was the screams and shouts he heard from inside of the house, making Eren cackles madly and start pushing him inside, closing the door behind him. The sound of footsteps could be heard as their friends rushed to them.

Annie was the first one to arrive; she glanced at Levi then turns her head to Eren. "I hate you, you deflower my baby," she said that with such a deadpan face that it causes Eren to grin from ear to ear showing his white teeth. "You are a little shit Eren!" she grumbled all the way heading to Levi. "Poor baby, did that barbarian hurt you?" she cooed to him.

"Uh?!" Levi didn't know what to say as he felt Annie's hands on his cheeks inspecting. Ok, that's weird, was he thrown into the twilight zone or something? He saw Armin standing behind Annie's back, trying and failing to keep his laugh inside. The rest of the gang was just looking at Eren then at him like they just couldn't believe their eyes, Well Sasha just shrugs and return to the bread that was in her hand, and start munching at it with no care in the world.

"DUDE! That's so not fair! I wanted to be the first one to lose it here!" That was Connie, who looked at him like he just told him that Santa Clause doesn't exist. "It is always the quiet ones," he murmurs grumpily heading back to the kitchen, Sasha on his heels heading to find more food, though she did turn around and give him thumbs up for what it was worth.

Marco just smiles at that and shook his head. "Ignore them," He said mirth shining in his eyes. "Though I think we should head to the living room and get comfortable, don't you think?" He said that pulling Annie away from Levi, who looks like he was about to bolt away any time now.

"Ok…? That was strange, what's going on here?" That was Levi, who was confused and a little bit frightened, he also decided to ignore Eren, who was being mean, laughing like he has no care in the world.

It was Armin, who answered looking like the cat who got the cream. "Oh, you know. A bet I won," At Levi's frown he start explaining more. "We had a bet going, whoever loses their virginity first the others have to be their slaves for a week, that and giving the shovel talk to the Husband~" He wiggled his eyebrows at Levi, then throw a smirk at Eren's direction, making the older man smirk at that.

"You… you have a strange way of congratulating people on… on losing their virginity?" OK, that was even stranger, Levi thought as Eren start wheeling him to the living room, Armin on his heels. He really didn't think that anyone will be this insane to make a bet like that, No scratch that! He knew that Hanji will be insane to make a bet like that. Thinking about his friend sent a bang through his chest; he really missed his crazy friend, maybe he could find her number and call her? Mikasa was petty and stole his notebook that contains his friends' number, but that's a thought for another time.

Armin laughed at that and nods his head. "Well… that was a bet we made, what four years ago? We were twelve at that time. When you live in Shingashina you got to do what you got to do to make things interesting." By then they reached the living room. And Levi had to say that he was amazed because in the living room there was the biggest pillow fort his eyes ever fell on. Inside there was Ymir, who was smirking at them, hugging a blushing Krista, who wore a bears covered pajamas. And poor Marco trying to keep Annie inside when all she wants to do was to go to Levi, 'To Protect Him From That Mean, Bad, And Manipulated Person' she said.

That made Levi giggle a little bit making everyone look at him. "Let me go, Marco!" That was Annie, who finally got out of poor Marco's hold. She gazes at Levi with a smirk, blowing a raspberry at Eren, which made Eren raise his eyebrow and smirk madly at that.

"So… the drama is over, let the party start!" That was Ymir, letting go of Krista and jumped around the place, going to the stereo, in a few minutes the sound of music was blaring through the device, which draws Connie and Sasha out of the kitchen, each holding a big tray foul with junk food to the prime. "And you two," she pointed at them. "Go change into your pajamas! The bathroom is the third door down the hall to the left." She shooed them to the bathroom.

"Well, that was strange…?" Levi said after Eren closed the bathroom door, Eren just grins at that and handled Levi light blue pajamas. "When did you get that?" Levi asked as he inspects the pajamas, it was feminine and beautiful at the same time.

"Oh, you know little Alice! Wonderland is big and nothing is impossible." That was all Eren said before he snapped his fingers, Levi stare at Eren in fascination, in a blink of an eye the clothes Eren wore changed to black pajamas.

That made Levi grins and snapped his fingers, when nothing happened he gazed at Eren with a puppy dog eyes. "That wasn't fair…" he muttered making Eren cackle at that and snap his fingers once more. Now when Levi looked down at himself he saw that he was wearing the beautiful pajamas and he grin at that.

A loud knock from the door made Levi jump and look at the door. "Come on! You better not start making out inside of my bathroom!" that was Ymir. That just made Eren laugh madly at that, waving his hand the door opened, showing Ymir with her hair down. "Come on now Levi, don't let that barbarian hold you late! Eren, you can't lock poor Levi here, just because you wanted to avoid the shovel talk." Ymir grumbled as she entered the bathroom and took hold of Levi's wheelchair, start wheeling him outside of the bathroom, Eren on their heels with a mad smirk on his face.

Levi was giggling all the while it took them to head to the living room, it had been a long time since he had fun like that, not since Hanji's wild sleepovers. The instance they reached the living room he saw all of his friend sitting on the floor making half a circle and gaze at Eren with blank faces, that made Levi fidget a little bit, especially when Ymir left him to join the rest of their friend, that and it's creepy how they shut all the curtains down and light candles all around the room, like it's some sort of cult.

"Eren… something?" That was Connie, who starts his speech strong then looked at the rest of their friends. Ymir just sighs at that and shook her head making Connie shrug and look at Eren, who was having a hard time suppressing his manic grin. "We are gathered here today, to give you the shovel talk."

"As we all know that you are engaged to Levi, it gives you no right, to take that poor boy's virginity!" Sasha continues, but with a mouth full of food. This made Levi strain himself to understand what she was saying but it seems that Eren did, as he did nothing but snort at her and turn to the next person, who opened their mouth to talk.

"You must know that if you hurt him, I will personally break all of you fingers, one by one, and then I will shove them down your throat," That was Annie who was glaring daggers at Eren, which made Levi gulp and glance at Eren in fear only to see him grinning like no tomorrow. "Don't push me Eren," She continues. "I have a shovel and 30 acres of land. If you hurt even one hair off his head, no one will ever find your body. I can assure you of that." Annie said that with such a dark aura that those who were sitting beside her shivered and backed away from her.

It was then Eren starts cackling manically, causing Levi to look at him and hiss a little at that. Was Eren that insane that the threat of murder just made him giggle? I mean Annie was scary; especially when she frowns at something, which that's what she was doing right now. Oh, God. Why did he let Eren confines him to come here, he could be at home right now, or playing in the backyard with Eren, but NO! Let's go to Ymir's house, he said. It would be fun, he said! And now he was going to witness a crime, and someone was going to die. Oh, God. Would his father accept being his lawyer when everything goes down?

"You are cute, little Butterfly," Eren said through giggles making the rest fidgets at Annie's frown, the only one who wasn't affected was Ymir, who was grinning just as manically as Eren. Eren then straight himself and gaze at Annie with a dark look that made the rest back away a little bit unconsciously, Annie held her breath as she gazes at Eren, was... were his eyes glowing? "But you must know, little Butterfly," Eren says, with such a cold voice that it made their breaths hitch at that. "I will never, not in a million years to come, hurt my little Alice. Did you get that?" He gazes at Annie waiting until she nods her head. "Good." He grinned, suddenly the dark aura they felt disappeared and they all let out a breath, they didn't know they held inside.

It was Krista who broke the silence that befalls them, making everyone turn to her. "Well, it's over now, right? Let's… let's just have fun and forget about this… uh? Strange shovel talk, yeah, OK? OK." She then stood so fast and heading to the windows to open the curtains.

"You know, Eren?" That was Ymir as she stood up to stretch herself. "If you weren't such a crazy and scary-ass motherfucker, I would have killed you for making everyone scared. But too bad, I care for my life." She then turns her eyes to Levi and grin, making the boy give a confusing one in return. "I like your Queen, Mad Hatter, so don't fuck this up or else…" She left her sentences hanging as she gave a glare in Eren's direction. Then start heading to the stereo once more and you can hear calming music rolling around the room, making everyone let out a breath and relax their muscles.

"Well, that was weird," Levi grumbled, making everyone gaze at him and give a wobbly grin. "You were mean even more than usual, Eren, so you are going to apologize," He said, sending Eren a narrow look until he heard Eren sighs and apologize grumpily to everyone in the room, making them look at Eren with wide eyes. "Now help me up, you big bad mean person, I'm starting to get bored." Levi raised his hands waiting for Eren to help him up; Eren's lips twitched up at that and held Levi bridal style, making Levi squeak at that at hit Eren on the shoulder to make him let go, Eren just set on the ground with Levi on his lap, making then boy grumble but snuggle to Eren's chest.

"That was awkward," Armin muttered gazing at Annie, who still didn't take her eyes away from Eren. "Anyway, let's just change the subject. All of us are friends here, and we were just trying to have fun, OK? No harm was done, so let's just forget about this and have fun, like what Krista said." Armin looked around the room until his eyes fell on Eren, who was looking at them with a bored face.

Eren sighs as he felt his little Alice elbow him, to apologize once more. It's not his fault, it was those children, who accused him of hurting his lovely Alice, he spent over thirty years looking for him, and now there were people who doubt his love for his Alice, and that was just unacceptable! "Sorry…" He grumbled once more. He said then he glanced at Annie, who was still gazing at him with a suspect. "Let's just say, your words brought bad memories is all, shall we?" Eren stated, but you could feel that it was more of an order than anything else.

"What kind of memories?" Annie pressed, making Eren grin at that. Oh, little Butterfly. She just loves flirting with danger until she gets stuck in the spider web, but will she be able to get out? That was the question.

"… My family." He left it at that, making Annie cock her head to the side with narrow eyes, sighing from her nose as she felt she won't get more out of him than what she did.

"You must have a shitty family if you turn out to be insane like this." She grumbled loudly, making the rest gasp at that.

"Annie!" Armin exclaimed, looking at Annie like she had grown another head, how could she say something like that so offhandedly. But they heard nothing but Eren's cackles as he starts laughing madly clutching Levi to his chest, who gazes at Eren with concern look on his face.

"Oh, little Butterfly, You have no idea," Eren giggles as he said that, making the rest look at him. Ymir sighs as he returns to her seat, pulling Krista in her lap. She gazed at Eren, who just grins at her with shining eyes.

"Let's just say… that's what will happen to you if your family tried to kill you." Ymir murmured loudly making the rest look at her then gaze at Eren with shocked faces, Eren just shrugs at that and grin even more widely.

Marco cleared his throat, at the awkward silence that followed this sentence. Ok, so know they knew the reason why Eren refuses to give them his last name. Dear Lord, is that why the Ackermans moved to Shingashina? But, the Ackermans didn't seem to know Eren, if they go by Mikasa's reaction half of the time or do they? God, this was so confusing.

"OK… who wants candy?" Sasha said as she starts shoving food inside her mouth, making everyone look at her as she starts inhaling the food.

"Sasha! No!" That was Connie as he throws himself at her to pull the popcorn's bowl out of her hands before she ate it all and left them starving. That action results in a fight between the two, with a screaming match that followed. That made everyone unwind and gaze at the pair with amusement in their eyes.

Needless to say, Levi had more fun that day then he had in years! Eren seem to accept Levi's choice of friends that he even gave a small smile and not one of his mad grins, that had made everyone in the room freeze and gaze at him with a flustered looks, even Annie, who in the end send him a glare for that, which made Eren give one of his mad laughs in return.

Eren was the one who made lunch. "Can't have little Alice getting sick on me, because of all of that junk food." He grumbled as he went to the kitchen. That had made Ymir dance a victory dance, they never knew why. That was until an hour later Eren returns with the food, and Dear Lord, it was heaven in their mouths. They loved it so much that Sasha start crying every bite she takes, exclaiming that Eren was a God, and she will be his slave for the rest of her life is he made her food like that. Which honestly? Made Eren grin so creepily that Levi starts laughing nervously.

It was afternoon when they heard a desperate knocking on the door, which made them all raise their head from their board game (They were playing Monopoly, and to tell the truth the only one was winning was Eren, who was by far made half of them cry and quit the game, the only ones that were still at it, is Ymir because she is stubborn, and surprisingly Armin who was fascinating by every move Eren made.) Eren raised his eyebrow at Ymir, he knew that Ymir lives by herself in this house, he made sure of that, but to hear a desperate knocking like that made him frown.

Ymir blinks and shrugged her shoulders, standing up to stretch her arms then headed to the front door to open it. She glances outside, only to see a frightened Reiner and Berthold who wasn't far behind him. She was going to ask them why they were here, (You can say that they were in a strain position after what they did to Levi.) but they pushed her aside and entered the house, making everyone raise their head at Ymir cursing at shouting.

"What's going on here?" Annie stood up from her seat beside Krista and send a cold look to the two making them stop in their place, they were sweating, like they run all the way to Ymir's house, and she can sense that Berthold is about to pass out, for how shaking he was. "Well?" She huffed at them making them glance at one another, then glance at the rest of their friends.

"M-Marlow and Hitch… they…" Berthold started shakily then he starts sobbing, looking at Reiner in hope that he will get it. The rest gaze at Berthold then turns their attention to Reiner, who took a deep breath and start pacing in the living room.

"They are dead." He said making the rest gasp at that and stands up fast. Levi looked around confused, wasn't that the name of Mikasa's friend?

"How?" Marco whispered, looking at Reiner, Berthold was breathing hard now, trying to stop his crying. Annie moved near him making Berthold shake his head and take a deep breath.

"It was confirmed," Reiner stated, he was still in shock, he still couldn't believe that himself. They were talking with those two yesterday! Talking about camping in the ocean forests in Shingashina, but now the two of them are dead! Just like that. "There is a serial killer out there," he continues, "It started with Father Nick, Jean, and now Hitch and Marlow. The police are going to put everyone on a curfew until they catch him; father even said that it may be possible to do so." Reiner's father was a police officer, so it was natural for him to know about if a serial killer was on the loose.

"Oh, God." Krista gasped putting her hand on her mouth, "What are we going to do?" she gazes at Ymir's, whose face was as hard as stone, emotionless. Krista wanted to take Ymir immediately to her house to protect her, Ymir lived alone, and with no one here to help her if something went wrong. "Ymir?" she whispered, making her girlfriend turn her head to her and sighs.

"When did that happened?" Everyone knows that what Connie had utter wasn't a question, just a wondering thought that left him without him realizing.

"It's because of the Yeagers," Berthold muttered, and in an instant, all eyes were on him. "Because they moved into the Yeagers' mansion." He nods his head toward Levi, whose breath hitch as he saw his friends' faces turn toward him. "Dad said that it was cursed, that a demon Live there, that the second it gets out it will take its revenge on us-" Berthold was cut by a cold voice that made his blood run cold.

"Enough." It was Eren as he stood in front of distress Levi. "You say that it was because of the Yeagers, but if I remember right, ten years ago the same has happened, and no one was in that mansion. Am I correct?" Eren reply, making everyone flinch at that, and for Armin to shake and gaze at his feet, he then starts walking towards Berthold, making the teen take a step back and hide behind Reiner.

"H-Hey now, we don't want troubles." Reiner put his hand out to stop Eren, making Eren turn his cold eyes on Reiner. "He didn't mean what he said; he is just grieving is all." Reiner sighs in relief as he saw Eren take a step back and cross his arms over his chest.

"Then what?" Ymir snapped. "You just barge in here to tell us that Marlow and Hitch are dead, and then start accusing the Ackermans?" Ymir let out a breath and shook her head. "We get it, we really do. Marlow and Hitch were our friends, but you can't just… you can't just blame people left and right." She then headed to where Krista was, huffing as she went.

Reiner sighed and gaze at the Ackerman boy, then he turned his head to the rest of his friend. "People are leaving," He stated, making everyone look at him with a grim face. "They might not tell you but they are leaving, some already sold their houses and are moving away, Berthold and I are moving away." He said.

Annie pressed her lips into a thin line. "Is that what you two want?" she asked them as she turns her head from Berthold to Reiner, she knew she wouldn't be able to stop them if they do.

Reiner shrugged. "Doesn't matter what I want, look we came here to tell you what we know, OK? Just stay safe, don't stay alone in any place you head to," He took Berthold hand in his and was about to leave but pauses a little. He then turns to Levi and walks toward him, making Eren tense, Reiner kneels beside Levi and gave him a small smile, making Levi blink at that. "Look, I don't care about what Mikasa says about you, I can feel that you are a good person." That made Levi opens his mouth and closes it, not knowing what to say, so he just nods his head at that. "A word of advice, leave the Yeagers' mansion. Your lover is obviously will be able to protect you, but leave, just to make sure, OK?" That made Eren blink and his lips to twitch up a little into a cold smile. That was cute, he thought. A pawn trying to warn his little Alice, oh, if only they knew... just for that he may leave them alone and not kill them for their disrespect earlier. Levi nods his head making Reiner let out a sigh of relief and stands up. "I will miss you." He muttered softly as he went for Annie to give her a soft hug.

"Take care of yourself, for me," Annie muttered to him. They did indeed have a strained relationship after what they did to Levi, but they were friends, like it or not, they were friends since childhood, and she wished them the best, she just hoped that what happened ten years ago, wouldn't happen again, for the sake of every person in this village.

Reiner then nodded his head softly, letting go of Annie to look at his friends. "Well, I guess that's goodbye, hopefully for now." With that Reiner dragged Berthold out of the house, they have a packing after all.

Needless to say, the mood was dark after that encounter, they sit in silence for a long time, nothing can be heard other than Ymir and Eren's whispers as they talk in a strange language which made them frown and gaze at the two.

"What happened ten years ago?" It was Levi, who asked that question, still thinking about what Reiner had told him, he knew that Eren will protect him if something bad is going to happen to him, but that didn't take his mind off of Berthold accusing his family of being the reason of what's happening here.

That question made everyone stop what they were doing and gaze at Levi; they looked at one another then glanced at Armin, who was looking at his feet blankly, with Annie by his side. "Titans." Was all Armin could say, a word that made everyone flinch, and for Eren's lips to twitch in annoyance.

Levi then turns his head to Eren, surly he will explain more than just a word that Levi didn't understand. Eren sigh through his nose at that, too much for demanding his Alice to stay innocent for as long as he can. "We don't know from where they came…" Sasha Stated. That made Eren looks at her. "One morning they just were here, surrounding our village and demanding the impossible, we were children by then, five or six years old, we don't remember that well, just that they wanted us dead."

"They killed my father," Levi turns his head to Armin, who raised his head to gaze at them when they started talking. "No one could stop them, and we don't know who stopped them. All we know is that adults refuse to talk about that, and the answer is in the Yeagers' mansion." Armin sighs at that, but gave a small smile at Annie, when she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Eren, please tell me what happened." Levi knew that Eren has the answer, after all, he did live in that mansion for more than thirty years, and he knows something. Levi at least was sure of that.

That made Eren gazes at everyone and laughs madly, causing them to glare at him. "Oh, little Alice if only you knew." He muttered softly to himself after that he calmed down. "The villagers made a deal," He grinned at that, he enjoyed the confused looks he got when he said that. "The Titans, they were killers, merciless and cold-blooded clan. It was said that they came from the mountains up in the north, where no one dares to take a step. That they are barbarian, refused to evolve and move forward, preferring to stay in the old ages as the world moves around then. But one day, one day they decided to come here." That made Eren giggle; in turn, making everyone fidgets and glances at one another.

"How… How do you know so much about them?" Armin stands up and took a step toward Eren, his breath hitching at every word he hears.

"Everyone knows," Eren whispers. "Every adult knew about them, it's your generation that was left in the dark." Eren smirk, he remembered the old tales about the Titans, it was the dark history of Shingashina that no one liked to remember.

"You said they made a deal, what kind of a deal?" Krista asked, turning her eyes to Ymir. Her girlfriend just scratched her head and pointed to Eren, after all, he knows the whole truth.

Eren just grins madly at that. "Oh, you know. They traded one demon for another," He laughed even more at that. "You know, they said that there was a demon up the hill," Eren relish in the fear he could feel coming in waves from everyone, only his lovely Alice was gazing at him in fascination to finish the story. His lovely Alice was so strong! "A girl was elected to go up there, or did she go up by herself? No one really knows that just that she went and made a deal with whoever lived in the Yeagers' mansion, that if 'it' get rid of the Titans she will do whatever 'it' wants from her." That made everyone gasps and gaze at Eren.

"B-But you said there were no demons up in the Yeagers' mansion!" Marco cried out, he starts shaking so badly that Sasha went to try and calm him down.

"You know, that story happened ten years ago, right?" Eren hummed and grin at that. "So that means 'it' could be anywhere now and no one will know about that."

"What happened?" Armin asked him, you can hear how urgent his voice was. "What happened after she made the deal?" He breathed.

"'It' get rid of the Titans," Eren said offhandedly. "After that, the deals were to be completed, you know how deals are. You can see it every time you go to the mansion. It was said that the demon asks nothing of the girl other than to restore the mansion to its former glory. And when she did that… well, you can say that the girl's parents took their daughter and left, before 'it' can ask something else from her." Eren starts whistling in the end, a creepy whistle that made everyone stand on the edge.

"How do you know that story," Annie asked, trying to get Armin to hide behind her, keeping Eren in her sight, this really just made Eren smirk.

"The girl told me," He said heading to where Levi was sitting and sat beside him. That made everyone look at each other than at Eren. "Met her a few years ago, after I ran away from home, you know? Having parents that are bend on killing you is not a good thing to grow up around. We became friends and she told me her story, she is now studying at university if you want I can give you her number so you can ask her yourself." He stretches himself at that and gazes at Annie, who was still looking at him, calculating if he was telling the truth or not.

"Yes, I think I would love to have her number," Annie said making Eren grin at that.

 _Needless to say, no one slept that night._

* * *

Well, what do you think?

I may have written this chapter more than once, it's like I was once again getting used to writing.

I tried to improve my English, hoped I was able to do that _._

I will probably post 'My Bloody Mary' after this.

 _ **Read and Review.**_

And tell me what you think.

 _ **Nazaki-Sama.**_


	7. Chapter 7

… **As Mad As The Hatter...**

 _ **/Warning/:**_ This chapter contains cursing, violence, Fluff (?), sadness, Character death, and graphic torture, and an insane Eren (Always), and who knows what. All reviews are appreciated.

 **P.S:** Dear readers, for those of you who loves my horror series, and waiting for the next chapter faithfully (Thank you for that) I am happy to inform you that I have published another horror story 'The Rings', it's my first entry into the MCU world, if you like Stucky/Stony or Stuckony then please go enjoy the story, and I really hope that you like it!

"Talking"

 _"Thinking"_

 _…Flashbacks or Dreams…_

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

The next day you could see everyone sitting at the dining table in total silence, food untouched. No one dared to talk after what happened last night, everyone still thinking of the words Reiner and Eren had told them about, and some… some of them were ashamed about considering what Berthold had told them about, it was true in its own way. Ever since the Ackermans moved here, the killing starts happening, but that was just a mad idea… right? Levi was nipping at his food and playing with it, he couldn't help but feel helpless after what Eren had told them last night, there was still a lot of things he didn't know about Shingashina. He can see from the corner of his eye how Armin was playing with his food, not paying any attention to Annie who was looking at her phone then at Armin. Sasha and Connie were not touching their food, just staring blankly at each other shaking their head or nodding it when it seems right, no one knows what kind of secret conversation they were having. Poor Marco was sitting on the chair in the corner, in his hand was a rosary, he was praying with his eyes close, no one bothered him as they all left him to his pray. Krista was sitting with him trying to read a book but failing as her attention wander to Ymir who was standing near Eren and talking to him in a hushed voice, those two seems pretty close to each other but no one wanted to voice that last they say something unwanted.

Levi sighs as he moved his wheelchair and took his plate with him to put it on the counter, that made everyone look us at him and he didn't pay much attention at that, he just put the kettle on the stove and lights it, shooing Krista and Annie when they tried to help. "Just wait in the living room, I will return with the tea." He said to them as he pointed to Eren to get him the cups.

Everyone gazes at one another with a worried look, but Ymir shooed them out of the kitchen making them leave Levi and Eren alone, half an hour later Eren and Levi get out of the kitchen with cakes and tea, putting it in the middle of the pillow forts which forced their friends to come and sit with them forming a circle. After Levi saw that everyone got their cakes and tea he cleaned his throat making them look at him, he gave them a sad smile. "I used to be able to walk." He said making his friends look in confused until realized what Levi was doing, Levi hoped that in sharing his most hurtful memory he will bring them peace and make their hurt and worry a less hurtful.

"You don't have to," Armin said as he tried to smile at Levi making the younger teen just shrug and continue.

"But I want to." He said as he took a deep breath trying to gather his thoughts, he opens his mouth after a little while. "I used to be able to walk, before the accident." Levi pauses and smiled at Eren who puts his arm around Levi. "For as long as I lived, it was just me and my mom, I never knew my father as he seems to have left the two of us a long time ago… it was OK by me as my mom was my world so for me I didn't need a father." Levi then sighs and took a sip from his cup. "Though, one day my mom came and told me that I'm finally going to meet my father… I didn't like the idea as it seems like my father only contacted us after twelve years only because he somehow knew about me, my mom then start telling me about my father, and stepmom and stepsister, all the while I was scowling in the backseat because I couldn't wear one of my dresses, and had to wear a suit…" Levi bites his lower lip and then shook his head. "My mom made me promise her I will be at my best behavior, she said that it was OK to be sad or annoyed with someone, but it's important to show them that we are better by forgiving them and starting a new page… I only closed my eyes for seconds… the second time I opened them I was in the hospital, waking up from a three weeks coma, I was told a drunk driver hit us with his car, he and my mom died instantly, I, on the other hand, was lucky to survive, even though I can't walk anymore… the introduce me to a stranger that claimed to be my father… I moved with the Ackermans a week later." Levi finished making the other look at each other; they didn't want to pity Levi, and they knew their friend wouldn't want their pity so they just nod in acceptance.

"What happened after that?" Marco asked as he looked tiredly at Levi, making the younger teen pause then smile happily after glancing at Eren for a second.

"I met Eren," Levi said with a happy grin. "After meeting him, he told me that not everything the doctors say had the truth, that if I really want I can walk again… he helped me, and now… now I can walk, not as good as before as Eren says I have to go into physical therapy, but I can walk, something I didn't believe in until I met Eren." Levi said giving his friends a happy grin.

"Y-you can walk?!" Sasha and Connie exclaimed making Levi laugh at that and stand slowly on shaky legs, which made everyone scream in delight and run to hug Levi, which only succeeded in making his laugh happily at that.

"OMG! I am so happy Levi! Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Armin said making Levi shrug at that and grin at him which made the rest smile.

"Well, as Levi seems to share his story with us, I think it's only fair if we did the same… I will go next." Ymir said as she got comfortable giving a pointed look at Eren but shook herself and get ready to tell her tale. "As long as I remember… I lived on the streets, no parents, no relatives, no one but me." Ymir said making her friends gaze at her to continue. "Life on the streets was hard, as it was either stealing or dying and like a brat I had to take care of myself… until I met my… father? Well, adopted father but he was more of a father than my real one. Anyway, I was five when I met him, he didn't know what to do with me at first considering I trespassed on his property and destroyed half of his garden, but he still gave me a place to live, and someone to care for… that's when I met Eren, who ran away from his parents after they tried to kill him, he seems to be a relative of the man who took me in, so the two of us grow up together, until I moved here in the house that my father bought for me before his death, Eren on the other hand stayed to take care of father's house… his sense of loyalty is admired…" Ymir sent a smirk hidden with a smile, making Eren snort and look at the other side. "Years passed since I last time saw Eren, even when I go to visit him as much as I can, I'm quite happy that he finally decided to come and live here, and with a wife… OK! Who's next!" Ymir said turning to her friends as she tried to grin at them making them huff, Ymir is Ymir and it seems she won't change.

That day Levi learned a lot of things about his friends, how Armin lost his mother at childbirth and how his father died protecting their village, how he lived with his grandfather since that day. How Annie's mother left them when she was three and her living with her father who taught her self-defense, how she was introduced to Reiner and Berthold and how they became best friends until they left. Sasha and Connie talked about their parents and mostly how they both wanted to open their own restaurant, how they felt kind of weird for not having as many tragic stories as their friend but they were grateful, how they hoped that their friends won't take it against them… they all ended up laughing at that. Marco talked about being from a very religious house, about how he and his mother were nearly killed by the titans, but survived by a miracle. Krista mostly talked about how her father and mother were cold and how they were always absent, how her oldest sister Frieda took care of her and her sibling…

When the turn went to Eren, the older man was sporting a blank look and gazing at the walls in deep thoughts, everyone agreed on leaving Eren alone that was until he starts talking. "My family… they were not like any other normal family… my mother was the only good person out of them all… I had to get her out or she was going to get killed, I succeeded in doing that, but nearly lost my life… I didn't want to die… I promise to find him again, so I…" Eren then pauses and lets out a hollow laugh all the while shaking his head. "Doesn't matter now, it's over," Eren said smiling at Levi who touched his hand gently.

That rest of the day was spent talking about happy memories.

* * *

 **ExL**

* * *

Mikasa gazed at the graves that were lower to the ground; she stayed silent as she heard the wiling of her friends' mothers as they cried for their lost children. How did this happen? She couldn't help but think to herself. It has been three days since the last time she saw her self-proclaimed little bastard of a brother, two since she heard about her friends' deaths, today was their funeral and Mikasa had to come to pay her respect, she hoped they are in a better place now. She gave her consoling to the families of her friends, and start walking home when with the rest of the people who left, she gazes at her side and saw that handsome man that Levi follow everywhere, she gazed at her black dress than at the man who was paying respect toward the grave in front of him.

She pauses; she could go and talk to him after all Levi was not here to paint her as the bad guy. At worse he will kick her out without hearing what she wants to say, at best the two of them could talk and if time was right Mikasa seduces him, or get him to give her a chance to go on a date with him. Mikasa walked until she was near the man. "Hi…" She said with a small smile and gave a little wave.

The raven-haired man gazes up blinking, he frowns a little as he saw Mikasa but sighs a little as he gave her a once over. "Hello." He said as he stood up making Mikasa take a step back and gaze at his dark suit. "Sorry for your loss." He said to her making Mikasa look at him with confusion.

"How did you know?" She asked making the man blink at her like she was crazy.

'You are in the cemetery, wearing black, and there is a funeral behind you." He said with an eyebrow-raising making Mikasa flush and mutters a sorry. God! She feels like an idiot.

"So, you are here to pay your respect too, right?" Mikasa asked making the man pause a little then snort, a laugh then left him making Mikasa jump a little at that.

"Oh, God no!" The man said as he shook his head a wide grin took over his face. "I promised myself that I will dance on my father's grave when he died, and it seems like my wish came true." He cackles madly making Mikasa fidget and tried to smile, it came out as a confused smile.

"Oh…?" Mikasa said and shook her head. "Hey… I don't want to bother you but… would you like to have coffee with me?" She asked the man making him blink at that.

She saw the man gaze around the place, then return his eyes on her, after a pause, he shrugged his shoulders. "Why not?" He said as he turns around and starts walking making Mikasa rush to follow him. "Name's Eren by the way." He said making Mikasa smile at that as she continues to follow him.

"Mikasa." She said to the man, hoping desperately that Levi didn't ruin her reputation beyond repair.

"I know," Eren said making Mikasa blush at the smile she saw on his face, God, he was a handsome man. The two of them went to a coffee shop and talked about many things that happened in their lives, Mikasa chatted with Eren not caring that Eren was humming every now and then and not that much active in their talking. It was past four PM when they left the shop, both walking around the village until Mikasa dragged Eren to her house talking his head off, thankfully Eren only nods and hums continuing to walk. "Nice place," Eren said when they reached the mansion making Mikasa go into another story of how her father bought the mansion and how she would have like Eren to meet him…

Talking about taking leaps…

So the went inside the mansion, Eren being dragged by Mikasa, the first was scowling but his face became neutral every time Mikasa looks at him, the latter has a huge grin on her face making Eren roll his eyes from time to time. "My parents are going to be late today, so we are having the house to ourselves until then." Said Mikasa with a flushed face as she played with her hair a little, which made Eren pause a little then grin.

"Then why don't we play a little game until your parents return?" Eren asked making Mikasa smile in confusion and tilt her head to the side.

"Why? And what kind of game?" Asked Mikasa, looking at Eren with a confused look, that made the older man gives her a wide smile making the teen flush.

"Let's play hide and seek…" Eren said leaning closer to the teen. "I will be it, and the winner got to decide what to do with the loser," Eren spoke with a hushed voice, which made Mikasa flush and nods her head. "I will start counting, you go and hide, remember to hide well... or else…" Eren said as he turns around and starts counting from a hundred down.

Mikasa was confused with the way Eren's choice of word, but she didn't care as she runs to hide, all the while trying to hide her giggles, Mikasa reached her room and hummed a little surveying the place, she opened her closet and hid. Mikasa tried to hide her laughter as she heard Eren's voice calling for her, it seems like she was going to have a fun night after all. Mikasa screamed as she suddenly felt a stinging pain in her legs when she looked down she saw a knife moving from side to side. She jumped a little as she heard a pounding on the closet door which made her look in fear.

 _" **Come out; come out, from wherever you are!"**_

Said a voice that was clearly not Eren's, that made Mikasa shake a little but she bit her lip and stood on shaky legs, she counted to ten and thrust the door open fast and hard hoping to hit whomever on the other side… no one… there was no one there other than the knife, that made Mikasa tears up and kneels to snatch the knife to have a self-defense tool with her. Mikasa walked slowly and shiver as she noticed that the door to her room was closed and everything was in order, nothing was disturbed. Slowly Mikasa opened the door to her room and start walking with her back to the wall, her footsteps were light as she left her shoes in the closet.

The sound of children laughing made Mikasa jump and her blood to run cold as she heard the sound of someone dragging a body. _**"**_ _ **You are next!"**_ She heard the chanting of children saying that sentence like they were singing it with delightful voice, which made Mikasa shiver and tears to finally start running down her face. The sound of doors opening and slamming shut made Mikasa squeak and try to run to the stairs, but she froze in her place as she saw a doll sitting on the top step of the stairs… it was Levi's doll.

The doll turned its head to Mikasa and stretches its lips in a razor-sharp grin _._ _ **"I found you, you are it!"**_ The doll laughs maniacally as it stood on its legs and start walking toward Mikasa, it took a few seconds for everything to make sense to Mikasa and when it did… she screamed. She runs toward the stair kicking the doll away from her, but when she reached them she felt someone push her making her fall down the stairs, Mikasa held her head as she rolled down trying to protect as much of her body as she can.

Mikasa gave a weak moan as she tried to sit up, she looked around her to see that she was at the base of the stairs, the knife was beside her and Mikasa snatch if fast as she tried to stand on her shaky legs, Mikasa took a step after step, heading to the front door that was in sight, just a few steps… just a few more steps and then she will be out of this madness.

"Mikasa!" She heard someone calling for her name and a hand touched her shoulder, she turns around fast with the knife in her hand, she gasped in horror. "Why…?" She heard Eren ask her with a shocked look gazing at the knife that was thrust in his stomach, Mikasa shook as she saw Eren whose clothes were ripped and his face was bloody take a step back and fall on the floor… dead.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Mikasa sobbed as she fell beside Eren trying to shake the man awake, her bruised body protesting at every move she made. She heard manic giggling which made her let out a sob and gaze around her to see that doll sitting on the stairs moving its legs from side to side, enjoying the show.

 _" **You know… I didn't think that you have it in you to kill someone, guess I was wrong, let's get rid of him shall we.**_ _"_ The doll said as it clapped its hands, she turned around and saw that Eren's body disappeared from beside her; the only thing that indicates he was here was the blood on the floor. _**"You are it."**_ Mikasa heard someone whispering in her ear…

Then everything became dark.

* * *

 **ExL**

* * *

The next time Mikasa woke up she was strapped into a metal table, her breath speeds up as she felt her hands and legs were pulled away making a star shape. Mikasa panicked she tried to free herself but the restraints were strong, the sound of laughter made Mikasa freeze then thrash harder to free herself. "You know, you can't be free until I set you free, this is the rules." Said a cold voice making Mikasa pause at that, it sounds familiar…

"E-Eren?" She asked in a shaky voice, looking around her in the darkness, the sudden light that painted the room made her close her eyes last she hurt them. When Mikasa opened her eyes once more she saw… Eren, standing in the far corner with strange and dark clothes, what made her shiver in fear was the blood running down his chest and stomach; he was playing with the knife Mikasa accidentally stabbed him with, she looked around the room to see that it was bare of anything other than the table she was on, and Eren who was standing there looking at her with murderous look. "Eren please let me go!" She said as she tried to thrash more.

That only made the man tilted his head to the side and giggle maniacally. "Eren please let me go!" Eren repeats in Mikasa's voice making the teen shiver as she heard her voice calling to her. "As if I would let you go after what have you done to my Alice!" The man roar making Mikasa flinch at the loud voice.

"I don't know any fucking Alice!" Mikasa snapped making Eren frown at her. "Let me go you insane fucker!" Mikasa shouted trying to free herself only succession in annoying Eren even more.

"Oh, you don't know any Alice?" Eren mock her making the teen glared at him, trying to gather as much courage as she can. "What about now?" Eren asks making Mikasa turn her head only to see Levi standing over her with an innocent smile.

"You…?" Mikasa was confused until realization paint her face making it turn into an ugly scowl. "I didn't do anything that bitch didn't deserve!" Mikasa screamed in rage making Eren/Levi scowl at that.

"Well then, have it your way," Eren said as he returns to his true form, he raises the knife and stabs Mikasa in the thigh, twisting the knife before getting it out. Mikasa screamed loudly letting out a sob as the knife was pulled from her thigh. Eren giggled a little making Mikasa throw a glare at him through teary lash. "I wonder what kind of scream you will make," Eren said with a wide grin, he stabbed Mikasa in her side making Mikasa scream louder at that. The pattern continued like that, Eren stabbing Mikasa in the places that will cause her minimal damage but intolerable pain. Mikasa screamed, cried, and begged for Eren to let her go, to her dismay Eren didn't care.

"Please!" Mikasa gasped crying loudly than ever making Eren grunt in distaste. "I will be good! I promise! I won't hurt Levi again, please!" Mikasa cried making Eren growl at her and bash her head on the metal table making her let out a weak moan.

"I'm starting to get tired of your banshee-like voice, you know? Let's see if I can find a way for it to vanish!" Eren said with a mad laugh, then he starts humming in a creepy tone, he raises his hand and in it was a needle with a shiny thread. "Yes, it would look good on you don't you think?" Eren grin manically putting his hand on Mikasa's mouth to stop her from screaming. "Shush now! We don't want it to hurt do we?" Eren asked with a mocking voice making Mikasa's tears running faster.

Mikasa tried to pull her head away, making Eren sigh in annoyance, which made him slam her head into the table few times, Mikasa by that time was dizzy, and she couldn't do anything as she felt the needle entering her flesh, Eren start sewing her lips from the left to the right uncaring about Mikasa's tears and how she tried to beg, she stopped begging when she felt that she was doing nothing useful then causing herself more harm by pulling at the threads.

When Eren was done, Mikasa was shaking her breath was stuttering through her nose as she tried to breathe without choking on her blood that fell her mouth, she tried not to swallow, but it was either that or choking. She glared at Eren who was laughing at her, that made Eren pause a little and start giggling like no tomorrow scaring Mikasa even more than she already was. "You know? I think I would like to have something from you after all." Eren whispered making Mikasa frown and try to growl at Eren. "I like the color of your eyes, you know?" He said the realization shocked Mikasa making her give a strangled scream as she tried to lead her head back and away from Eren. Eren's dark look and the razor-sharp grin was the last thing Mikasa saw before her eyes were ripped off.

Eren gaze at Mikasa who was shivering and choking, letting out a whines and huffed breathes when she can, fear and despair was rolling from her in waves, making Eren relish in it, she deserves what happened to her, no one mess with his lovely Alice without him getting his revenge on them, Eren turn to around as he heard a puzzling noise, he raised his brow as he saw that it was his phone, Eren took his phone out of his pocket, he opened the message he saw there.

 _ **Unknown Number…**_

 _ **Hey, it had been years since the last time we talked, and I hated that the first time we did it was a girl on the fun demanding I come to Shingashina once more; you promised me I wouldn't have to return to Shingashina again…**_

 _ **Anyway, I'm coming tomorrow I don't know when but I will call you when I do, remember our deal.**_

 _ **H.**_

That made Eren snort and grin madly, he then gazes at Mikasa who was moaning in pain. "Oh, well, I guess I have to go, it's getting late and I don't want my Alice to worry about me." He sighs and grins happily raising his knife.

The last thing Mikasa felt was a pain in her chest.

* * *

 _ **ExL**_

* * *

Eren hummed as he opened the door to Ymir's house, he could hear the squeals and laughs which made him smirk and walk to the living room closing the door behind him. The sound of his name being shouted with joy made him smile as he gazes at Levi who was laughing on his back with Armin tickling him mercilessly.

"OK, I bought ice-cream, I didn't know what everyone likes so I brought a little bit out of everything," Eren said raising the huge shopping bags, which made everyone pause then scream in delight and run toward Eren, to take the bags out of his hands.

"OMG! I love you so much please marry me!" That was Sasha who went to give Eren kisses but was stopped by Ymir who throws her shoe at her. "That's it Ymir! I'm gonna eat your ice-cream!" Screamed Sasha as she runs with one of the bags making Ymir give a war cry and run after Sasha.

"Where were you?" Eren heard Annie questioned making Eren grin happily at that, making Annie roll her eyes and throw a mocking glare at him.

Eren laughed shaking his head at that. "My friend, the one you called." He said making Annie's eyes widen, Eren just snorts a little. "She was returning home tomorrow, so she asked me to go and clean her house, and buys her food while I was at it; she is going to meet us here, as she knows Ymir address." Eren ends up saying making Annie sighs.

"Fine." Annie huffed pouting a little, making Eren grin and give her the bag in his hand, Annie took it and her eyes twinkled as she saw her favorite in the bags, she glanced at Eren and gave him a nod making the older man grinned at that.

"You missed dinner…" Said Levi when Eren return by his side to helps him stand up. "We had Pizza, it was fun." Eren hummed making Levi giggle and lean oh him for support as his legs shake a little.

"I hope you enjoy your dinner little Alice. I already ate." Eren said as he head to sit on the couch, he put Levi in his lap and run his hand through his hair, grin as he heard his lovely Alice purr in delight.

"Fine, don't be late next time, OK?" Levi hummed and sighs a little his eyes dropping, Eren hummed to him and smirked a little, eyes flashing gold for a second.

Levi's friends laughed unaware of what happened.

* * *

 **ExL**

* * *

Kenny sighs as he pulled over near his house, Kimi was huffing and buffing. The two of them were enraged that Mikasa had once again disobeyed them and left the house without informing them, Kenny had had enough with his daughter. Kenny was thankful that Levi wasn't here in the house to witness Mikasa's punishment, as the younger boy had sent a message yesterday stating that he would stay at his friend's house a little longer.

Kenny huffed as he opens the car's door and gets out, Kimi already halfway through to the front door that was opened, after locking his car Kenny heard Kimi's horrified scream which made him run to her, he saw Kimi on her knees gazing at the ceiling. When he raised his head his breath left him, and no sound came out of his mouth.

His daughter was hanging from the ceiling by strings like a puppet, her mouth sewed into a smile and her eyes were missing leaving only bloody sockets, her black dress was bloody and dripping her blood on the ground, making a pool, on the wall was written…

 _WHO'S GONNA DIE NEXT?_

* * *

So what do you think?

So after I finish writing this chapter I paused and tried not to scream… why?

Because I only realized now that I may finish the story in the next chapter or so… two chapters and the story will be complete! Sobs…

But don't worry! Our journey is not completed! As I already posted another horror story called...

'The Rings' it's Stuckony fanfic, my first Marvel story! Go and read it after finishing with this chapter and tell me what you think!

 _ **Read and Review.**_

 _And tell me what you think._

 _ **Nazaki-Sama.**_


End file.
